Shattered Rain
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: ((Complete))The Blitz team goes to a fancy party. Bit meets a girl and seems to know her from some where, is Leena jealous. B/L! And slight Brad/Naomi
1. The Dream

Shattered Rain

Prologue:  The Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own zoids the only thing I own is Ashley and her zoid.  If I own this show then I would be filthy rich.  Poo.

"…Bit…"

A young man with wild blonde hair struggled to wake up from his troubled slumber.

"…Biiitt."  A young girl with dark red hair appeared in his dream.  He continued to struggle as she continued to call his name until a younger version of himself appeared.

"There you are," the girl jogged up to him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay.  Hey let's go back to the garage to see my mom's and your dad's zoids."

"Okay, sounds like fun."

The two children started to run up a hill that became a mountain; it seemed like forever.  But they were having as little kids usually do.  Then suddenly a huge flaming building appeared in front of them.  They both stopped short.

"Mama!"  The young girl started to run into the building but the young Bit grabbed her, stopping her from running into a fiery death.  They both crumbled to the ground both hugging each other.  Bit hugged the girl tightly while she poured tears out.  Bit himself was using all his strength to comfort the girl and from crying himself.  The fire blazed in front of them until it burned out.

--Little raindrops started falling down--

The two children walked among the debris holding each others hand to comfort each other.  They heard someone mumbling and the sound of rocks being moved.  Bit peeked from behind the rock and saw a man digging threw the rubble.

--It was pouring now, and you can hear distant thunder--

"Damn it!  It's not here."

"Hey, who are you?"  Bit came from behind his hiding place that was currently behind the man.

_…Silence…_

BANG!  Faster than the speed of light the man drew a gun and fired.

"AHHH!" Bit fell to the ground barely conscious as his hand tried to support his new bullet wound in his shoulder.  Bit couldn't study the features of his attacker.  Until a lightning struck.  Bit's eyes widened, this man had spiked dark hair, maroon eyes, but the thing that startled Bit the most was his scar.  This scar went across his forehead and down the left side of his cheek.  (You know like a really bad guy look.  Heehee!)

"So you must be the son of that one fellow," his voicesent a chill down Bit's spine.

"Your probably the one that started the fire!"

"Indeed I did."

"But…Why?"

"Your father and that bitch had something very useful to us, but they refused to give it to us.  So we destroyed them."

A lookof astonishment was upon Bit's face that suddenly turned to pure anger, "Who do you work for!?!"

"…The Axis of Evil, of course.  Now you know too much, so now you die!"  Another flash of lightning revealed a gun pointed directly at Bit's head then…WHACK!!!  The man's gun went flying and so did the man.  He started to roll down the hill and came up to the cliff.  You probably guessed what happened, the man went straight off the cliff.  He screamed (Not like the girly kind, mainly like a LOUD yell.) for just a couple of seconds and then quickly silenced.  Bit's eyes quickly came back to the person who just saved him.

An innocent young girl stood where the man once was.  Her face was very pale, and she gripped a metal pole in her hand.  She turned to face to face with Bit, soaking wet because of the rain.  But her tears stood out.  His eyes focused on those two teary eyes, and then everything went black.

"AACKK!  Ow."  Bit finally woke up by falling out of his bed, landing head first on the floor.  He sat up rubbing his head.

"Haven't had that dream in a long time," He put his hand where there was once a bullet wound.

"…Ashley…You saved my life, but when I woke up in the hospital you were gone…Where did you go?"

He noticed his clock flashing the numbers 7:01 a.m.

"Might as well get an early breakfest," he mumbled as he got out of  his bed and headed for the kitchen.  No one was in the kitchen, obviously, because it was too early in the mourining.  The four other people that lives in the hover cargo would be crazy ifthey woke up at this hour of the morning.  Slowly Bit Cloud made it to the kitchen and made himself a little breakfest and waited for the other members of the team to wake up.

*****

(Author's Note:  I get the next chapter up real soon.  I've already got half of the chapter done.


	2. The Invitation

Shattered Rain

By: crystal of psyche

Chapter 2:The invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids

Her footsteps seemed like they were tied to rocks that weighed two tons a piece.  Leena Tauros looked terrible this mourning.  She is not a morning person.  Something has been bothering her but she can't put her finger on what is.

She walked towards the kitchen looking very tired.  She immediately perked up when she smelled…food!

She quickly turned the corner to see Bit, poking at some eggs that he made.  She noticed that he had no shirt on and sweats.  She flushed a little at the site of Bit bare chest.  Leena quickly snapped out of it the second Bit looked up at her.

"What?" He quietly asked, not like him.

"Are you stealing food out of the fridge again!?!  I thought we taught you a lesson about that!" Leena put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

_…Silence…_

*Grrroooowwwlll* Leena looked down at her stomach then to Bit.

"Are you going to eat that?" Leena pointing to the plate full of food in front of him.  Without an answer he slid the plate across the table.  Leena sat down and started eating.  Halfway done she looked at Bit.  It had been an eerie quiet while she ate.  She saw that he was in very deep thought, while staring at his hands.  She looked up at him with concerned eyes.

_What happened?  Why is he acting all far off?  When did he start giving me his food without me chase him throughout the hanger?_ Questions flooded Leena's head as she noticed a scar on his left shoulder.

"Hey Bit."  He looked up but still seemed to be in a distance.

"What happened to your shoulder?  I've never seen that before."  She still was chewing her food.  It took him a while to answer.

"I got shot."

"WHAT!  Were you in some type of trouble?"

"NNOOO!  What do I look like, an escaped convict."

"Well you were a junk dealer before you joined our team."  Bit's eyebrow twitched at this response.

"On second thought I'm hungry and I went want my food back."

"No way, I'm eating here!"

"You give me no choice."

"Hey Bit!  What are you do…Hahhhaaaa!! Stop (gasp) that (gasp) tickles."  Bit stopped tickling Leena, grabbed the plate of food, and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"BIT CLOUD!  GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND GIVE BACK MY BREAKFEST!"

She smiled as she started to chase after him, _The old Bit is back._

*****

(Authors Note:  Thanks you guys! *teary eyes* you all are so nice.  Thank you for the reviews and for that! *laughter* I'll get rid of my writers block quicker.  Just for you guys.  Love the reviews, never knew that my story would be good for some people's tastes.  That's what most writers think about their stories, who doesn't agree with me?  Got over the writer's block just for you all ^.^)

"Good morning Doc." Jamie with some breakfast made for everyone.

"(Yawn) Good morning Jamie."

"Hey Doc we got some mail," Jamie handing Doc his breakfast and some mail. Doc went through the envelopes.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill, junkmail, bill, bill, bill…hmm…what's this?" Doc opened it as he started chewing on his food.  The envelope looked fancy so he opened it quickly.  Read what it said and set it back down with a sad expression on his face.  Jaime hopes fell very quickly until…

"WE GET TO GO TO A PARTY!"

Jamie just about jumped out of his shoes, "That's great Doc."  Jamie managed a weak smile.

*****

"So where's the party," Bit casually walked next to Jamie who still had the letter.  He obviously was back to his old self.

"It's at Harry's place."

"Oh great, he's probably going to follow me every where I go, do we have to go?"

"Shut up, Leena."

"Brad's right you really need to shut up sometimes."  Bit jumped as he took a glance at Leena who had a murderous look on her face, plus a giant hammer in her hands.  He gulped.

"This your cue to run you idiot," Brad took a few steps away from the path to the door.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"BIT CLOUD GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!  YOUR GONNA PAY!"

The two sped off with their chase game.  Leena's father, Doctor Tauros, came in as the two sped out.

"They would make a great couple," Doc said with a small smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Brad welcoming him into the room, "It says that the battle commission is gathering all the best teams and giving them a party.  Harry Champ is the host."

"Figures he would try and get into such an important party.  Oh it's a tux type party we should go rent some suits right away."

"Okay I'll go get Jamie and what's left of Bit.  You comin with us."

"Naw, I guess I'll spend quality time with Leena."

"Okay see you later Doc."

*****

The three guys went to the _Rent a Tux_ shop while Leena and her dad went to the MALL!  Jamie and Brad got their suits on and were waiting for Bit to come out.

"Hey guys what do you think?"  The two turned around to see Bit in a full white tux.  They were both speechless.

"Wow!  You guys look great!  Now how do I look?" Bit started doing a couple of model poses (Author's Note:  That men do!)

"You look stupid."

"Maybe I should try the black one on."  Bit walked back into the dressing room.

*****

Doc and Leena were scanning the shops at the mall, when Doc eyed a certain store.  It was one of those retro stores that were popular in his days.  He went into it, saw a jacket, and decided to try it on.  He turned to the mirror and mischievous smile came on.

"Hello handsome."

"Hey dad!  I was wond…"  Leena stopped short, stared at her dad for a while, and silently walked out of the store, thinking she ran into the wrong person.  Doc quickly took the jacket off and ran after his daughter.

(Author's Note:  Finally I'm done.  The next chapter is about…heehee…you guessed it THE PARTY!  I have the whole chapter in my head, all I gotta do is type it into the computer.  So expect it very soon.  Buh-bye.)


	3. Partay

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 3:  The partay!

"It's great to be here."

"It sure is."  The group decided to stick together for a while drinking some Champaign.

"Look it's Leon and Naomi!  Hey!  Over here!  The couple came over.

"Hey guys!  Wow!  Can you believe that we were invited," Leon shaking everyone's hand and giving Leena a hug.

"So Naomi do you have a date?" Brad asked as he was taking a sip of his Champaign.

Naomi linked arms with Leon and made a simple sigh, "Leon."  Brad spit back into his glass while Leon and Naomi laughed.

"Just kidding, we're on the same team.  We had to com together," Naomi still giggling.

"Then I'm sure Leon wouldn't mind if I asked you to dance," Brad offered a hand to Naomi.  She gladly accepted and the two went off to the dance floor.  That left Leon, Bit, Leena, and Jamie.

"Well I'm going to try to find Dad.  See ya!" Leon disappeared in the crowd.

"Bit, you wanna dance?" Leena gesturing him to the dance floor.

"I…" He stuttered as he noticed someone.  A girl just about his age with long, dark, red hair and her face looked so familiar.

"…I…I can't dance," Bit said as he continued his stare.

"What!  You…you just don't want to dance with me."

"It's not like that," Bit still staring at the girl.

"I'll dance with you honey."

"Ah!  Harry where did you come from?"

"I'll always be right behind you, so how about that dance?"

"Uh!  Jamie wants to dance with me!  And…and he asked me first, so.  Ta-ta!"

"Hey wait a minute, Leenaa!" Jamie whimpered as Leena grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the dance floor.  That left Harry and Bit.

"(Sigh) That's just my luck."

"Hey Harry," Harry turned to Bit, "Who's that?"  Bit pointing at the girl.

"I don't know.  Any particular reason?"

"No, it's just that she looks so familiar."  Bit decided to go and see who she is.  He left Harry at the buffet table and proceeded across the dance floor. (Author's Note:  The next scene when Bit tries to reach this girl is like in slow motion, giving it a dramatic look.)  He barely squeezed through the crowd trying to keep up this mysterious girl.

"Sorry, sorry," he said as he bumped into a couple trying dance.  He continued but bumped into a waiter with a tray full of wine glasses stacked on each other.  Bit helped him balance saying his apologies as he tried to look around for the girl.  But he lost her.  Bit scanned through crowd looking for _her_.

Leena, who was dancing with Jamie, noticed how clumsy Bit was being.  Well, more than usual.  Her curiosity got the best of her. She started to lead Jamie toward Bit. 

"Uh, Leena what are you doing."

"Hold still!  I don't want Bit to see me."

"For what reason."

"………"

Meanwhile Bit couldn't find where the girl went.  Then he accidentally backed into someone.

He turned around, "sorry," but froze.  He just bumped into the girl he had been searching for the whole evening. They both stared at each other for a minute until Bit broke the silence.

"Sorry I don't mean to stare…"

"Yeah me too…"

"It's just that you look so familiar," the two said at the same time.  They were both stunned.

"…Ashley…"

"…Bit…"

They both smiled wide as this new girl named Ashley jumped into Bit's arms.  He spun her around with joy in him.  Leena who was trying to hide behind Jamie grew bright red with fury.  Bit put Ashley down and they just stared at each other for a while, they decided to talk a little bit while they danced.  They took the waltz position and started to dance.

"Stupid Bit!  He said he couldn't dance," Leena was furious.  Back to the waltz.  Bit and Ashley were doing great.  If the party had a contest then they would've won easily.  Their eyes were locked to each other's.

"Where have you been all these years?" Bit said as they stretched apart form each other and the only thing connecting was on hand.  Ashley twirled back into Bit's arms.

"I would like to ask you the same question."

"Well, the last time I saw you was when you somehow managed to push the guy from axis of evil off the cliff.  After that everything went black.  I've been salvaging parts for food for a long time.  One time I had a dream about the perfect zoid partner.  After that experience I've been searching for him."

"Did you find him?"

"Yep!  I'm one of the best zoid team too…The Blitz team."

"Oh, I heard that that team won the Royal Cup and went into class S."

"You heard about it?"

"Yeah, I wasn't near a city during the time."

"Okay.  Now it's your turn to spill.  What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well I had to drag you to a town.  I stayed at your bed for a while until a bunch of people came.  They took me away even though I resisted.  I stayed in this city for a long time.  Eventually I ran away and I've been a traveler for the past six years."

"Both of are lives are pretty screwed up," Bit said with a chuckle.

"Not anymore, we can be best friends again.  Just like in the old days."

"Now you make it sound like we haven't seen each other in eighty years."

"Fifteen years to be exact."

"That long?"

"Your still the old Bit I knew," Ashley giggled.

"I know!  You should come and stay with the Blitz team.  You'll love everyone."

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?  I mean I'll just be burden to a class S team.  They wouldn't need me."  Bit dipped her, their noses were just inches apart.

"Your wrong and I'll show you that I'm right.  You are always welcomed where ever I am.  I'll make sure of it."

Leena was going crazy as she watched the dance.  She was so angry that she was squeezing Jamie's arm so hard, he felt like it was going to just pop off.

"Leena please!  There is no circulation in my arm!"

"Huh?  Oh!  Sorry." Jamie rubbed his arm and took a glance at Bit.  He was laughing with Ashley as she was sharing one of their memories they had when they were little.  Jamie looked back at Leena and then back at Bit.  Back and forth, then a big grin came one his face.

"Leena are you jealous?"

"Jealous!  I'm not jealous!  Why would I be jealous!?!"

"……Leena it's so obvious."

*****

(Author's Note:  That chapter took a while, but I think it's great.  Ashley is just a person I made up and she is not Bit's girlfriend.  Their just old best friends.  Anyway next chapter is when Ashley comes and joins the Blitz team.  I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up.  Please review!  Bye!)


	4. A New and Old Friend

Shattered Rain

Disclaimer: Don't own zoids

Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 4:  A new and old friend

Author's Note:  Sorry but I lost the Internet for a long time, and I had a HUGE writers block.  I am terribly sorry.  If you want to flame me about taking all long time you can…but not too hard please!  Well you probably don't want to read this note and instead you want to read the story.  Well go ahead and read!  And please review!

YAAAWWWWNNNN!! Bit stretched as he lay on the couch.  They've been waiting for an hour for Doc to come into the room, "When is he going to get here? I want to go to bed cause I'm so tired."

"Tired from all the danc'in?" Brad asked with his usual mumble.

"Say what?"

"I saw you.  You were with the mystery woman," Brad continuing.  Leena's ears perked up at the conversation going on.

"Oh you mean her…..She's just an old friend when I was young.  That's all."

"Yeah but you know what they say.  First friendship then love, it's the best relationship with someone."

"Why are talking to me about this?" Bit was now sitting up facing Brad.  Brad shrugged.

"You two looked so happy together."

"Maybe."  Leena just about fell off the couch but grabbed onto the arm of the chair to keep herself from doing so.

"But we're just good friends," Bit said quickly.  Leena let out a sigh of relief.

_Another 5 minutes later…._

"This is ridiculous I'm going to bed," Bit said as he got up.  Just when he was passing the telephone thing (Author's Note:  What is that thing called anyway?) it started beeping.  Indicating that someone was trying to get through to someone. (Author's Note: Duh.  Everyone knows how a telephone works.)

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep 

"Yo Bit, get that."

"Fine." Bit opened up the window thingy up.

"Bit!  Is it okay if I come now!?!"  A female voice came to everyone's ears.  Everyone looked up to see who it was.  A young woman with long braided, dark red pigtails was on the screen.

"Hey Ashley!  Why now?" Bit responded to his old friend.

"What!  You don't want to come there!" She joked.

"No it's just that, that was really quick."

"Well I'll be there soon!"

"Hey Ashley, do you have a zoid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if you didn't I don't think Doc would let you join."

"When he sees my zoid, he'll want to fire the whole team but me!"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Ashley signing off!"

"Same thing here!" With that the connection was disconnected and Bit started out the door quickly.

"Bit where are you going?  And what's all this about she coming on the team?" Leena was a bit irritated about another girl coming on the team.

"I promised her that she could come here because she doesn't really know anyone, and I have to go ask Doc permition if she can join the team.  See ya!"

"Wait Bit!"  But it was too late.  He was out the door and down the hall before you know it.  Leena let out a sigh.

"Is someone invading your territory, Leena?" Brad smirked.  Leena eyebrow twitched, and Brad suddenly felt like he made a bad decision to speak.

"I think I'll go work on my shadow fox now!  Bye!"  And he quickly left too.  Leaving Leena by herself to think of the changes that might happen.

*****

Bit walked down the hall to Doc's office to talk to him about the new recruit.  He came up to Doc's office and knocked.

"Come in." Bit walked in and noticed Doc playing with his toys.  Bit sweat dropped for a second, he could never get used to the site of a full-grown man playing with toys.

"Hey Doc, I need to talk to you about the team."

Doc face went to a shocked one, "You're leaving!?!"

"No, no you see there's this girl and she is a close friend of mine and I want her to join the team.  So what do ya say Doc?"

"We'll see.  If she's good enough then I might reconsider."

"She's coming by right now."

"Well what are we waiting for!" Doc got up from his desk and walked toward the garage with Bit.

"By the way, what's her name?"

"Ashley."

"Pretty name."

"Yeah."  By now Leena was in the garage waiting for the girl too.  About a couple of minutes a Gustav pulled up carrying something.  But you couldn't see because of the covering.  A young woman came out.

"BIT!!"

"ASHLEY!!!"  They ran and gave each other a big bear hug.  Then they released and they turned around, Bit put an arm around her shoulder and turned to the others.  Leena noticed Bit's arm.

"Guys!  Meet Ashley!  Ashley meet Doc and Leena!  The owners of this team!"

"Nice to meet all of you."  Ashley said politely.

Doc went straight to business, "So Bit says that you're a skilled warrior.  What type of zoid do you have?"

"I really don't know."

"Wha!?!" Everyone expressed with astonishment.

"I've had this zoid for a long time, and I have asked people what it is but they don't know either," Ashley going through her thoughts.  Doc was so anxious to see this mysterious zoid.

"Well let's see then we'll try to figure out its name," Doc said rubbing his hands to together to keep his excitement inside.  They took the covering off to reveal a beautiful white cat-like zoid.  It was a shining white zoid that looked like a combination of the liger and the lightning siax.  Everyone stood in awe at the zoid.

Ashley decided to break the silence, "So do you know what it i….."

"The Genesis."  Everyone turned toward Bit who was still looking at the zoid.

"You know what it is?" asked Ashley with astonishment.

"Of course I do, it was your mother's zoid."

"I…it was?"

"Don't you remember?"

"……."

"Ashley?" Bit noticed that she went into deep thought, while she was doing that he was in deep thought as well.

_Why doesn't she remember?  It was her mother's pride and joy, and my dad's joy too.  What happened to her?_  Bit head was filled with questions.

Ashley snapped Bit out of his thoughts, "For some odd reason I can't remember anything about my mom or your dad."

"I only have bits of memory of them." Bit was trying to comfort her.  He gave her an encouraging hug.

"AH-HEM!"  They let go and looked at Leena.

"What?"  They both asked at the same time.

"This is all very cute but is the zoid and the pilot any good?" Leena asked with an agitated voice.

"Of course I'm good!" Ashley totally forgot about her memory loss and was steamed.

"How do we know that?" Leena was pushing it.

"Leena Tauros!  I challenge you to a one on one duel!  If I win, I get the spot on the team!  I if I lose, I'll get the spot on the team!"  Bit sweat dropped, somehow Ashley and Leena seemed to have something in common.  But he couldn't put a finger on it, he shrugged it off hoping that he would figure it out later.

"Deal!" Leena ran into her Gun Sniper while Ashley jumped into the Genesis.  Bit and Doc got out a couple lawn chairs and sat down ready to watch the match.  The two zoids walked out into the open.  By now Jamie and Brad came out to know what was going on.

"Hey!  What are they doing?" Jamie asked as he and Brad got another lawn chair to sit down.

"Leena was making Ashley mad and she challenged Leena to a duel," Bit seemed pretty calm about it.

"What type of zoid is that?" Brad pointing to Ashley's zoid.

"We don't know but we're going to find out what it can do," Doc was over excited about the whole thing.

"So what are we going to do while they are duking it out, by the looks of it they're staring each other down," Jamie asked examining the zoids.

"I know what I'm gonna do," Bit said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Ten dollars on Ashley!" He said and slammed down a ten-dollar bill on the table they had out too.  Everyone fell down anime style for a second.  But they regained the actions.

Doc chuckled, "Leena is gonna win this one for sure!  Twenty dollars!"

"Five for me." Jamie said the only one who was playing it safe.

"Twelve." Brad said.

Author's Note:  The next chapter will be all action until the end.  Who will lose or gain some money!?! Whose gonna win the duel!?!  And will Ashley join the Blitz team!?!  You have to wait until the next chapter!  Bye for now!__


	5. Leena vs. Ashley

Shattered Rain

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 5: Leena vs. Ashley

Disclaimer:  I don't own zoids

Author's Note:  Things are going quicker now.  I'm more concentrated now, working more on all of my stories.  While I'm writing this I'm am currently grounded from the Internet…again!  I only had a week of the Internet to get chapter 4 up.  But now I'm not sure how to get the rest of the story up.  Don't worry though; I'll get it up somehow.

Wind blew the sand as two zoids faced each other, both were not moving.  Waiting for the other to make the first strike. (Author's Note:  Leena's not charging head first into the battle.  Amazing.)  For thirty straight minutes they stood there…waiting.  The first one to move was the Genesis, but the Gun Sniper didn't see it because it was going so slow.

All of sudden the Genesis leaped to the right, and started running in that direction.

"Are you afraid of me!?!  Huh!?!  Answer me!?!" Leena yelled as she sent a couple dozen bullets…completely missing the target because of its speed.

Ashley smirked, "It's amazing how fast you can go with all those weapons on your Sniper."

"Ooooohh!  Now your starting to sound like Naomi!" Leena yelled as she sent another shower of bullets.  This time hitting the target.  Making the Genesis fall to the ground.

"Ha!  Take that!"  Leena triumphed as she walked up to the cat-like zoid.

"Don't think you've beaten me that easily."  Leena was shocked as the Genesis lunged for one of the Sniper's legs but Leena was quicker than Ashley anticipated, and jumped out of the way and shot another barrage of missiles, hitting the target.

"That's what you get for trying to trick me," Leena shouted but the Genesis stood up again.  

"Damn, how do you get that thing down!"

"Now to make things more difficult," Ashley said with calmness in her voice.

"That's pretty big talk for someone who's losing."

"We'll see."

*******

"Come on Ashley!  What are you doing!?!  Your gonna make me lose money!"  Bit yelled from the base.

"Better hand that money over, Ashley's beat," Brad said holding out his hand for the money.

Doc sighed, "And it looked like an impressive zoid.  To bad it can't be on the team."

"What are you talking about!?!  The match hasn't even started!"  Everyone just stared at Bit, but his eyes were glued on the Genesis.  Then he made a smirk.

"It's just the beginning."  Everyone was clueless of what he was talking about.

"Bit.  What are you talking about?"  Jamie said.  But Bit didn't respond, he was still watching the battle.

********

The battle raged on.  The Genesis looked beat.

"Ready to give up!?!" Leena yelled as she fired madly at Ashley.

"Yeah Whatever!  How do you do against an air attack!?!"

"Now I think your going insane!"  Leena said as she sent heavy metal towards Ashley but this time it didn't hit the target.  The bullets hit the ground and fierce smoke appeared.  The Genesis ran out of the smoke and started running at top speed.  Then out of compartments wings appeared (Author's Note:  Kinda like Shadow's wings in the new Zoids, early in the mourning.) it leapt into the air and flapped its wings a couple of times to keep flight.

The smoke cleared and the Sniper looked around for the Genesis but couldn't find it, "Darn it where did she go?"

"You really want to know?"

"Stop taunting me and tell me!"

"Watch your head."

"AHHHH!!" A zoid that flew past the sniper and hitting it with a sonic boom, it was identified as the Genesis.  The sonic boom was so big that it made the Sniper land head first into the ground.

"Darn it!"  Leena yelled as she hit the control panel.  It read…_Combat System Freeze_.

The Genesis landed softly next to the ground and the cockpit opened.  Ashley jumped out next to Leena.

"I told you I win.  This means we're team mates now, well…You're a worthy team mate," Ashley said extending a hand to shake.

"…" Leena didn't say anything but she shook Ashley's hand but squeezed it a little more than normal.  Ashley looked at their hands and then let go.

"Is there something wrong?"

Leena sighed, "If you wanna kno…"

"Ash!  You're the best!" Bit ran up to Ashley picked her up and spun her around a couple of times.  Leena bit her tongue.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ashley joked.

"Thanks to you I gained twenty dollars!"  Ashley's sweat dropped.

"You were betting on us!" Ashley and Bit turned toward Leena.  Bit immediately became scared and Ashley looked at him in confusion.

"D..Don't blame me!  Everyone else did it!  Right guys?"

…_Silence…_

"GUYS!?!"  Bit slowly turned towards Leena who was flaming by now.

"BIT!!"

"AHHHH!!!"  Bit made a mad dash towards the hanger with Leena close behind him.  Ashley stood there for a moment, still confused.

"I got it!" She yelled as she got out a small portable video camera, and then she started running after the two people.

"The stunts and the speed and…and everything they do.  It's inhuman.  How do they do it?"  She talked as she saw them ahead of her.  She focused the lens and pressed the recording button.

"This is a definite win for America's Funniest Home Video's!"

 (Author's Note:  Yeah I know they live on a different planet than us, but they have to have something similar to the show.  Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the rest.  The next chapter…Leon comes for a visit and meets Ashley.  What will happen?  Please Review.)


	6. First Meeting

Shattered Rain

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 6: First Meeting

Author's Note:  Thank you for all the reviews.  Do you really think I should put Leon and Ashley together?  I'm not sure, but this is a B/L so I guess I don't want to leave Ashley out of it.  Brad has his love moments in this story too, with Naomi! *smiles*  Review me and I'll try to get through this chapter.  Hope you enjoy!  By the way their in the Hover Cargo thingy.

"I can't believe I lost to her!" Leena threw her towel on her bed and walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Knock, knock," someone said from the hallway.__

Leena grunted, "Who's there."  The door opened to reveal Ashley.

"Hey roomy!"

"Terrific."

"There are no rooms left and I don't wan to room with any of the guys, so your dad suggested to stay with you.  Do you mind?"

"No it's perfectly fine," Leena lied.

"You're lying."

"I guess your one of those people who can tell if someone's lying."

"Living with Bit when we were young taught me to do something like that," Ashley smiled.

"If you lived with him before why don't you stay with him?"

"That's a great idea!"  Ashley turned toward the door and started walking.

Leena grew pale, "W...wait!  I was just joking!"  Ashley swiftly turned around with a huge smile on her face, then burst into laughing fits.

"Was it something I said?" Leena was now confused.

"Exactly!"  Ashley pointed a finger directly at Leena's face, still with smiles.  "I know your secret."

"But I have no secret."  Leena a bit stunned.

"Fine, just keep telling yourself that and you'll lose him to someone else," Ashley shrugged and went to go get her bag, but quickly returned to see how she was making progress.

"Lose who?"

"Please don't make me repeat myself.  You know exactly who am talking about!"  Leena jumped at this sudden out burst.

"Bit?" Leena said weakly.  Ashley smiled once again.

"The way you were treating me told me something...you were jealous."

"Jealous?  Jealous of what?"

"My relationship with Bit."  Leena was quiet.  "Now listen.  Bit is like my brother, which I haven't seen in about ten years!  But that's beside the point, he's a brother to me...not a love."

Leena was so happy that she ran up to Ashley and hugged her very hard.  All Ashley could do was pat her on the back with the one free hand she had.  She let go and had a question to ask.

"But I don't know if he likes me in return.  Do you know if he does?"

"We're talking about Bit here.  He's so hard headed that he doesn't think about that sorta thing."

"Yeah, maybe that why we have so much in common."  Leena said as she went into dream world.

Ashley scratched the back of her head while she thought, _Yep, their perfect for each other._

********

(In the Control Room)

"The tailbone is connected to the foot bone the foot bone is connected to the toe bone..." A figure was huddled over a broken computer.  Jamie walked in.

"What are you doing to my computer!?!"  Ashley's head turned around from the chair she was sitting in.

"Well there was something wrong with it, and I needed it to run this program, sooooo I decided to fix it!" Ashley made with a simple sigh and went back to her work.  But Jamie rushed to her side.

"But it's too complex!  Not even the Doc knows how to fix it!"

"Hmm...That's too bad."  Ashley once again went back to her work.

"No!  You don't get it!  Please stop before you break anything!"

"Done."

"Wha."

Ashley put all the wires back into the computer, shut it, and turned on the computer.  "See I told you I know what I'm doing!"  Ashley said with a huge smile.  (Author's Note:  I guess she's kinda acts like Ed in Cowboy Bebop.  But not as weird and goofy all the time.  Ashley doesn't walk on her hands and etc.  Ed is so cool!  I just love her!  Watch Cowboy Bebop every Saturday night and you'll see what I mean.)

"Wow you don't have to hit it to make it start."  Jamie pulled up a chair to see what Ashley is doing.

"Yeah I noticed the bumps on the side of this computer," Ashley said as she began to type.

"Oh..." Jamie said sheepishly, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm working on something that I have been working on for forever."  Ashley pulled out some weird helmet thing and put it on her head.  It went over her eyes but pulled it up slightly to see.

"What's that for?"

"I trying to make something that I can use on my zoid.  It's a device that let's you move like your the zoid."

"I never knew something like that can be done."

"It can't"

"Huh?"

"That's why I'm trying to make it."

"Yeah, I guess," Jamie shrugged.  Ashley plugged it into the computer and put the visor thing down.  And began typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting the program," Ashley got up and moved the chair out of the way and stood there in front of the computer.

"Is it working?"

"Yes, I think it's doing good so far.  Now to try to move," Ashley tried to move but quickly stopped, "Shoot."

"What?" Jamie said a little edgy at what she said.

ZZZZZAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!!!

"OH MY GOD!"  Jamie yelled as Ashley fell on the floor.  The helmet fell off and little dizzies were in her eyes and her braids were frizzed but were still in braids.  (Author's Note:  Kinda like Peppi LongStocking's.  Okay I misspelled that but I really don't care.)

"Ashley are you okay!?!"

"...Yeah I'm fine except that I can see six of you."

"Hag on let me go get someone!"  Jamie ran out but Ashley lost consciousness.

*********

Bit was so happy, having his long lost friend back, he was giving the lyger a wash.  Making it all shiny.  Lyger liked that.

"Lyger your gonna meet her soon.  She's really cool.  And she has a zoid that is a cat-like zoid like you."  The Lyger roared in response.

"Yeah your gonna meet her zoid too.  Its name is the Genesis, she's one of a kind, just like you." The Lyger growled softly.  Bit laughed out loud.

"And what may I ask is so funny?"  Bit turned around to see...

"LEON!!"

"Hey Bit how's it going?"

"Great.  An old friend is on the team now.  She's around here somewhere," Bit said looking around.

Leon's eyebrow twitched, "She?"

"Yeah, she's a friend I grew up with.  But I haven't seen her in a long time, and then she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  It's great having her back."

"Well I guess I have to meet her."

"Come on let's go find her."  Bit motioned towards the door of the hangar and left.

*******

"Bit!  Ashley got electrocuted; she's in the control room.  I'm going to find Doc," Jamie yelled as he ran down the hall.

"I wonder how she did that," Bit said as he ran to control room.  They ran into the room to find Ashley on the floor.

"What happened?" Leon said checking her pulse.

"Not again."

"What?"  Bit walked over to her and knelt down next to her.  "Hope this still works."  Leon just let Bit do what he wanted to do.  Bit reached into his pocket and took out a cookie.  And held it our in front of Ashley.  Her eyes snapped open.

"COOKIE!!"  Her head shot up and hit Bit in the head they both clung to their heads.

"OWW!!  Why did you do that!?!" Bit yelled holding his head.

"Well I didn't know that you were sitting over me like that."

"Are you guys okay?" Leon asked.

"We're just peachy," they both said.  They all stood up and were now perfectly fine.  Except for some huge headaches.

"Hey Bit whose he?" Ashley asked pointing at Leon.

"Right!  Leon this is Ashley, Ashley this is Leon."

"Nice to meet you," Ashley said politely.

"Ashley, this is Leena's brother."

"Oh!  That's why he looked so familiar."

"By the way.  Ash, gotta love the hair," Bit pointing at her mop on top of her head.

"Ha ha," Ashley started taking out her braids which made her hair look very wavy.

"So Ashley," Leon trying to start a conversation, "How did you and Bit meet?"

"Well you see my mom and his dad were partners in...." She was stopped in the whole place started shaking.

"What's this," Ashley yelled as she tried to keep her balance, but couldn't.  She started to fall but someone caught her.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

"Yeah...uh...thanks," Ashley said with a slight blush.  (Author's Note:  For all those who wanted A/L.)  The rumbling stopped and they all stood up, Bit looked over at Leon and Ashley to catch the "moment".  A sly smile came on his face.

Doc's voice came in the room, _Sorry but the area we just went over was a bit rough._

"Just a bit," Ashley said.

"Thanks for the for warning Doc!" Bit yelled at the speakers.  He turned his attention back to Leon, "How long are staying here?"

"I don't really have any plans."

"Great then we can hang together," Ashley chirped.

"Aren't you excited," Bit said with a smile.

"Yeah I know, I have the perfect thing for movie night tonight."

"Gee, with all your crazy ideas I wonder how it's going to turn out."

"Just wait and see," Ashley said with a big smile. _ He won't know what hit him,_ she thought to herself and her smile grew bigger.

"Are you two related?" Leon asked pointing the two.

"Sadly, no," they both sad.

Author's Note:  Well that didn't take that long.  Tell me if I should continue with the Leon/Ashley thing.  The next chapter will be about the movie night.  It's going to be fun!  Bye for now!


	7. Scary Games

Shattered Rain

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 7:  Scary Games

(Author's Note:  Now that I have the Internet back I can update a whole lot quicker.  Tell me if you want Ashley and Leon together right now, because this is your last chance and then I'm doing some action and adventure.  Translation:  I'm getting on with the plot.

After the 'shock incident' everyone was ready to go to the movie store.  The volunteers are of course Ashley, Bit, Leon, and Ashley dragged Leena out of her room to come.

"Why are you making me come again!?!" Leena was a little agitated that she was forced to come.

Ashley turned toward her and winked, "Just because."

"Hey Ashley do know exactly what your gonna get," Bit asked as he turned toward Ashley.

"Yeah, of course I do!  How about a horror thing, for a movie night,"

"Why that?" Leena asked.

"Cause if you scared you can grab someone's hand," Ashley winked.  _The perfect way to get a relationship going!_  (Author's Note:  Not sure about that.)  "But I need you and Bit to get some snacks at the grocery.  Okay see you in an hour!"  Ashley ran and grabbed Leon's hand started running down the street.

"But what about you two?" Bit tried to yell at the two.

"Sorry can't hear you!"  Ashley yelled as she sped around the corner.

"Well I guess we better do what she says come on, Leena let's go," Bit took Leena's arm and headed toward the groceries.

********* (Meanwhile....)

Ashley ran down the street dragging Leon behind. She turned quickly so they were still pretty close to Bit and Leena.  She pushed Leon down the alley a little bit and peeked around the corner.

"Ashley, what's this all about?"  Leon brushing himself off.

Ashley didn't answer she as busy peeking around the corner.  Leon came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  She quickly waved his hand away, but not moving her head.

Leon got a little mad and grabbed Ashley's shoulder and turned her toward him.  "Tell me what we are doing here!?!"  Ashley just looked shocked, Leon felt really bad. (Author's Note:  I just did him out of character here.  Sorry.)

"Sorry."  Was all that he could manage to say.

"It's okay, I don't blame ya.  Okay here's all I can tell you.  I'm just doing Leena a favor."

"Okay, is that all you can tell me?"

"Maybe later I will."

"All right, that's okay.  It must be some type of girl thing."

"You have no idea," Ashley took a glance towards Bit and Leena, but they weren't there.  (Author's Note:  This next part is kinda based on a true story.  The whole game thing.)  "Shoot!  They already left I was hoping to follow them and help.  But now I guess you and me will have to get the video game."

"A video game?"

"Yeah!  There's this one called _Silent Hill_ it's really, and I mean REALLY scary."

"But how scary can a video game be?"  Leon thought out loud.  Ashley just smiled and thought how much she's going to surprise him.  When Ashley smiled Leon felt something different.  He had never felt like this before.  But he quickly snapped out of his trance when Ashley started walking off.

"Hey Ashley!  Wait for me!"

"Come on slow poke!  My grandma could move faster than you!"  Ashley said in a childish kinda way.  She started running again, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Oh no you don't!"

*********

Bit and Leena had just gotten to the grocery store and was looking around for some snacks.

"What type of snacks should we get," Leena asked.

"Junk food."

"That's all?"

"No.  There are many types of junk food.  There's soda, greasy chips, candy, cookies, and beyond."  Leena's sweat dropped.

"I never met any one who is obsessed with junk food."

"Wrong once again.  Just food."  This time Leena giggled.  They picked up a few things on the list that Bit said, and headed for the door.

"So do you know what Ashley is going to get?"  Leena asked Bit hoping that he has a answer.

"I really not sure."

"But you seem to know a lot about her."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's wrong?"

"I have a strange feeling that she's up to something." Bit said as they stepped outside.

"By the way, do you know where we're suppose to meet?"  Leena was just full of questions today.

"No, Ashley and Leon ran off too quick to propose a meeting spot."

"Well why can't we just wait next to the jeep?"

"I guess we can do that."  So they put the groceries in the jeep and chatted while they waited.

*******

Ashley and Leon were going through all the rentals in the video store.

"I still don't think that this will be a scary type of thing." Leon said as he went through some of the shelves.

"Just trust me on this one."

"It's hard but I'll try.......Here.  I found it."  Leon said as he handed Ashley a video game case with little enthusiasm.

"Great!  I can't wait to show Bit and the others!"  Ashley grabbed the case and jogged up to the front and paid for the rent.

"Leon!  Let's go!"  Ashley said as she neared the door.

Leon grunted and walked to the door.  "Don't act like that.  I told you to trust me," Ashley frowned.

"I'm trying to."

*********

Bit and Leena were waiting for a while but then,

"Look there they are!"  Bit waved them over to where they were standing.

"Did you wait long?" Leon asked.

"No not long," Leena and Leon's conversation was boring.

"So Ashley what movie did you get?" Bit asked Ashley.

"Here you go."  Ashley handed Bit the case.

"Silent Hill?  I never heard of that movie."

"That's because it's a video game."

"A video game?"  Bit said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"Oh not you too!!!"

"But this is a video game."

"Let's just go back to the base and I'll show you guys why I got it."  They all agreed, so they headed back to the base.

************

Everyone crowded into the couches.  Ashley made sure that Bit and Leena sat together.  And Naomi came to, so obviously she sat next to Brad.  The Doc and Jamie sat in a couch; Ashley looked around then noticed an empty spot next to Leon.

"This seat taken?"  Ashley said as she stood next to the couch.

"No."

"Great!"  She plopped right down next to him and snuggled up to him a little bit, not noticing what she was doing.  But Leena noticed it.

"Bit!  Catch!"  Ashley threw a controller to Bit and he started up the program.

"What's the plot?" Bit asked.

"Well…his dead wife sent him a letter and told him to meet her on Silent Hill, simple, right?" Ashley explained.

Everyone looked shocked.  They were all used to games like Mario 64, Yoshi's Island, etc.  They had never heard of a game with such a dark plot.  Ashley just cuddled herself a little more.  This time Leon had a shade of pink on his face, but no one could see it because the lights were off, Ashley thought it would set the mood.

Bit played was playing for about ten minutes and Leena was clawing at his arm, cutting the circulation off!  He could barely feel his left arm because she was holding it so tight – and he was only in the streets!  It appears that the sounds were getting to her (Author's Note:  like they got to everyone else.), but in a bad way.

Bit looked at Leena for a moment and her eyes were glued to the screen.  Bit smirked and continued until he got to the apartments.  The atmosphere is so dark in that area, so he knew that this place would scare Leena, she's still scared after that chain saw incident.

As soon as he entered the apartment she asked him if there was a light switch.  He smiled and didn't answer.

After a good fifteen minutes of playing Leena was getting right into it, holding Bit tighter every time he opened a door or when the music suddenly changed and got louder.  She even hid her face in his chest when monsters attacked Bit (in the game)!  He was loving it, every second.  It was better than a scary movie!

"Please no more!" Jamie yelled.

"Yeah!  I think I just want a couple nightmares tonight!"  Doc said with a shaky voice.

At last Leena started begging him to turn it off.  So Bit did the manly thing and listened to his woman.  She was quite shook up.

Ashley put her hands behind her head and leaned back on Leon, "So, what did you think?"

Bit made a quick answer, "Bring it tomorrow night."

Ashley walked to her and Leena's room very pleased with herself.  She found her bed and sat on it for a while waiting for Leena to come out of the shower.

She finally came out in her PJ's; they sat on their beds and decided to chat about the exciting night.

"I was holding on his arm the whole time," Leena hugged herself, "I guess I wasn't thinking because I was scared."

"And that is the reason I think they should change Horror to Romance, well not really."

Leena gave a smirk, "I saw you cuddling my brother."

Ashley looked at her with shock, "I was?"

Leena gave Ashley a strange look, "Everybody saw it, and you were cuddling him like a teddy bear."

"I wondered what that was."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey, take that back!  I got you an inch closer to Bit liking you!"  Leena blushed.  "That's better," Ashley said as she dropped on her bed and went straight to sleep.  Ashley slept like a log that night.  While she slept she wondered if the others ever fell asleep after the _(insert bad poo word here)_ scared out of them.  But she hoped not, they're all very grumpy if they don't have enough sleep.

Author's Note:  Well u like?  That had a bit of romance, but I like it!  The next chapter will be the inciting moment.  Please Review!  Hey Guess what!  I'm gonna turn 15 this Saturday on June 8.  I can't wait! Teehee!  Ta-ta for now!


	8. To the Beach and Beyond

Shattered Rain

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 8:To the Beach and Beyond

Author's Note:  Well thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.  And yes Silent Hill is a game and I goofed.  It's really Silent Hill 2 in the letter.  Some of you probably read the letter in the Playstation magazine.  If you did I thought it was hilarious!  Well here's the story.

Everyone was pretty tired the next morning except for Bit and Ashley.  Who were at the breakfast table inhaling their breakfast.  The two leaned back and patted their stomachs. 

"That was delicious!" 

"Yeah I never knew that I was such a good cook," Bit said as Leena came in.  Thanks to the scary game she looked like a zombie.  But got a little better as Bit handed her a dish of French toast with fruits on the side.  (Author's Note:  If you've ever tried my French Toast, yes I am a cook, then was the grumpiness will disappear.) The smell helped wake Leena up. 

"Wow!  This looks good!  This must mean Jamie up?" Leena said as she took a huge bite. 

"No." 

"Then who made such a delicious meal?" 

"Me." 

"You!?!  What did you get it delivered or something?" Leena said bursting out into laughter. 

"No.  I made it." 

"Oh, you're telling the truth?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well it's the best I've ever tasted!" Leena said. 

"Here, here!" Ashley said holding up her cup.  Then she turned her head toward the window and stared at it for a while.  Bit noticed her stare and was immediately silent.  They both stood there staring at the rain falling down. 

Leena realized how quiet it was and decided to figure it out later, she figured that it was something important and painful so she left them be. 

******

Later that afternoon… 

The sky cleared up and Bit and Ashley were back to their normal selves.

"It's such a beautiful day, and we're stuck in doors!"   Ashley pouted.

The team was in the middle of a battle, but Doc didn't send Ashley out.  She and Jamie stayed behind and tried to help them from the Hover Cargo.

"Ashley you could help," Jamie said from his seat no to far away from her.

"They don't need our help they got everything under control."

CRASH!!! "Leena's Gun Sniper is out of commission!"  Jamie turned toward Ashley.

"Okay!!!  I get it."  She then turned on a link that went to Brad and Bit's cockpit.

"HEY!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!"  Ashley yelled.  Bit and Brad stared at her with confusion.

"Bit you distract them while Brad gets on that hill.  Brad once you're up their SHOOT!!!"  Ashley shut the link, leaned back in her chair, and kicked her feet up on the desk.

"Are you sure that they will win?"  Jamie asked.

"They'll win if they know what's good for them."

Thankfully they did win.  And they were all in the living room (Author's Note:  I don't know what it's really called.  But you know where the circular couch thing is.) Leon had left earlier that day but was going to come back later, somewhere during the night.  Everyone was so bored until Leena got an idea.

"Hey guys the beach isn't that far off, let's go there."

"That's a great idea!  How bout it guys?" Ashley said as she got up from her seat.  The guys grumbled remembering the last time they went to the beach.  Leena made them carry all the bags and everything and she was probably going to do it again.

**********

The guys were right.  But in the good side of this is that they had enough things to do.

"Hey let's bury some one in the sand!"  Leena asked.  Immediately Jamie bolted.

"Jamie!  Where are you going!?!"  Ashley said as she waved her hands for him to come back.

"Uuuuuhhh!  I forgot something in the Hover Cargo.  Gotta go get it!"

Everyone was scratching their heads, well not everybody but they all looked confused.  They all shrugged.

"Well let's bury Bit!"  said Ashley.

"Okay."

"Look we already got a hole," Leena chirped as she pointed towards a hole in the sand.  After burying Bit they all got up and clapped their hands together.

"All done," Brad said.

"Haahaa, this feels weird," Bit's head said from the ground.

"Yeah it looks like someone decided to behead you but couldn't get your head to die," Ashley laughed.

"Okay how about a swim?" Leena said.

"Hey don't leave me here," Bit whined.

"That sounds fine," Brad shrugged.

"Hello?"

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up with you later," Ashley said.

"What are you going to do?" Leena asked.

"I guess I work on my tan."

"Don't leave me here!" Bit desperately trying to get their attention.

Everyone left to do what he or she wanted to do, leaving Bit behind buried in the sand.

"Hello?  Anyone there?  Heellllooooo!"

Just as he was trying to get out, a crab with BIG pinchers coming towards his face.

"UHHHHH!!!  HELP!!!"  The pinchers were inches away from face when…………

STOMP!!!!  A big foot came onto the crab crushing it, but not killing it.  Then it was sent flying in the into the sea.  Bit's head from the ground looked up.

"Your angel."

"Yeah, well it was the only way to shut you up," Ashley said as she sat down next to his head.

"So have you gotten along with everyone on the team," Bit asked.

"Yeah, everyone has been very nice, especially Leon."

"OOOOOoooohhhh."

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that you and Leon make a great couple."

"WHAT!!  You know me!  I'm not the romantic type!"

"That's what you believe, but it's not true."

"........"

"Come on admit it.  You like Leon."

Ashley stood up quickly, "I decided to go for a swim."  She grabbed her t-shirt and started for the shore.  Bit was a little shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you at the Hover Cargo later," Bit said, but when he tried to move he quickly realized that he was buried in the sand up to his head.

"HEY!!!  Anybody!!!  I need help!!!!!"

**********

Ashley was walking towards the rocky area to sit down and think about things.  She chose a rock that the waves of the ocean crashed into.  Sat down and stared out into the ocean.

_Maybe Bit was right, but I never thought of something like this.  I guess there's a time for everyone to grow up, and my time is now._  While she was going through her thoughts she didn't notice a shadow in the rocks behind her.

_I mean even Leena thought we were a good couple, and we were talking about her older brother!_  The shadow thingy was just behind her.

She something shiny at the corner of her eye.  She bent over to get it, and when she did that the guy behind her (Author's Note:  You know the shadowy thingy.) leapt to grab her but she bent over and he went flying over her head.

"Hey I found a nickel!"  Ashley said, but then she noticed a guy splashing in the water below her.

"Help!  I'm drowning!  Help!"  The guy really looked like he was drowning.  But there was something Ashley knew that he didn't.

"Uh, hey!  Your in shallow water."

The guy immediately stopped struggling and stood up.  The water came up to his knees.  He looked very embarrassed.

"AHEM!!!  I am here as a part of the Axis of Evil corporation."

"The Axis of Evil!?!"

"Yes!  And I am here to kidnap you!"  Before he even finished Ashley bolted to where everyone else was.  She was running as fast she can but the guy was starting to catch up to her.  It was easier for him because he had shoes on and she didn't.

*******

"SIIIGGHHH!!!!" Bit was in the sand watching everyone have fun, and he couldn't join his friends because he was stuck IN the sand.  He looked to his left and noticed Ashley running towards him, and she looked really scared.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ashley?" Bit wondered out loud.

She ran to Bit and stopped to take a breather.  "Bit what are you doing!!  I'm going to get killed here and your playing in the sand!!!!"  Ashley then noticed that the guy was getting to close for comfort.

"We'll talk about this later!!"  Then she started running again, the guy quickly ran past Bit and ran after Ashley.

Bit struggled as hard as he could to get out but it was no use, _I wish I had a shovel!_

*****

Ashley was running for dear life, but eventually the guy caught up with her.  He grabbed her wrist took something out of jacket that looked like a gun, put it to her arm and pulled the trigger.  Ashley felt her eyes grow heavy, and soon they shut for some sleep.

Author's Note:  Well that's it for chapter 8!  The next chapter is about Ashley waking up in the Axis of Evil Corporation building.  Will anyone come to her rescue and will Leon ever find out?  I am officially 15!  Yesterday was my birthday and I was so excited and I wrote most of this yesterday.  I just finished it today because...I wanted to!! Just one more year and I will be able to get my Drivers License!!  Can't wait!!  I get to work on the next chapter so, bye!!


	9. The Unexpected Rescue

Disclaimer:  Don't own zoids…*flat*

Shattered Rain

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 9: The Unexpected Rescue

Author's Note:  Hey I screwed up in the last chapter.  It just wasn't as good as I hoped it would be.  And I typed it when I was too tired.  Don't do that people.  It screws up your writing.  Well I'll try to make up for the last chapter.  And I apologize for the wait.  I have little brother who loves staying on the Internet 15 hours a day.  Well for those who waited here is chapter 9!

_Darkness…_

_Sometimes your best friend…_

Sometimes your enemy… 

Ashley opened her eyes slowly but couldn't see anything.  She tried to move but she was shackled to a chair.  Her head was killing her.  Her memory slowly started coming back to her.  Meeting Bit again, joining the team, meeting Leon, going to the beach, Bit stuck in the sand, and the dark fellow.

Darkness can help you… 

_It can be your friend…_

The voice went on in her head.  She was desperately trying to get lose of her chains to escape the voice.

Why resist?… 

_You know that it will take over eventually…_

"NO!!!!  Your wrong!!!  I will fight no matter what you'll do!!!" Ashley yelled into the dark.  Tears were coming down her frightened face.

The darkness is coming… 

Ashley was silent and was praying for dear life, 'Oh Leon come rescue me quick before I go insane.'

*******

Brad and Leena had just come out of the water to see Bit's head struggling a lot.

"What's wrong Bit?" Leena asked kneeling down to the ground.

"Less talk, more digging!" He simply said.

Moments later…

"Now can you tell us what's wrong?" Brad asked, as he pulled Bit out of the hole.

"I don't but some guy in black came and kidnapped Ashley and said he would come back for me later."

"What does all this mean?" Leena asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it has something to do with our parents."  With that Bit took a run for the Hover Cargo.

"Bit!  Where are you going?" Leena asked.

"To contact Leon, he'll help find where they took Ashley."

*********

Leon was walking through the garage where his Liger was being prepared.  He let a heavy sigh and a slight smile came on his face.

_Can't wait to get back to the Toros Base,_ Leon said to himself.  As he was close to the jeep he all of a sudden had a bad feeling.  He shook it off thinking it was something he ate.  Then he heard a voice calling his name.

_Great!  Now I'm going crazy!_  He thought as he hopped into the jeep and was ready to start it when Naomi came rushing out.

"Leon!"

"What is it Naomi?"

"Bit called!  And he wants to talk to you, and it sounds very important!"

Leon got out and ran inside thinking what's so urgent.  He went to the vid phone thingy, and turned it on.

_/ Leon! \_

"What's wrong Bit!?!"

_/ Something's happened! \_

"What!!"

_/ Ashley's been kidnapped!! \_

"WWHHHAATTTT!!!"

_/ I know how it sounds, but we need your help in finding her! \_

"All right I'll do my best near here, and you look in the area your in."

_/ Okay! Call in when you find something! \_  Then the link was disconnected.

Leon turned around to see Naomi leaning against the doorway.

"Naomi…"

"Aren't you going to ask me for help."

"Naomi, will you help me?"

"Sure, I don't want your heart to be broken."

"……"

"Then I would have to find someone else to replace ya on the team."

"Thanks."

******

 Ashley was struggling in a battle in her head.  Images of her long forgotten past were rushing too fast in her head.  It was making her head spin.  She could barely see her chained feet in front of her.

CLANG!!

The darkness is here… 

Her dizzy head looked up to a now open door.  New light shown in the dreary, empty room.  A man came up to Ashley and stood in front of her.  His features were not visible at the time.

"It's been awhile hasn't it my little Ashley."

Ashley looked up to the figure with empty eyes.  She looked either sick or drunk.

"You probably don't remember my voice, but you would definitely remember…" He shoved his face right in front of Ashley's face, "THIS!!!"  The man pointed to a scar running down the left side of his face.

Ashley's eyes went wide, but were still empty, "Y…y…you."

It's finally revealed after all these years… 

"Yes I'm alive, and healthy!"  The man laughed evilly.  (Author's Note: Or at least tried to *flat*)

"B…b…but…"

"Let's just say my partner helped me," He sneered.

"…. Who…are…. you…?"

"That's right I never got to say my name before you pushed me off the cliff!"

"……"

"Well now you'll finally know," He leaned closer to Ashley and whispered, "It's Streak."

"…….."

"I see you were left speechless.  Now down to business, where is your mother's files on the organoid system!"

"The what?"

Don't resist it… 

"Don't play dumb with me!"  He gave her a hard punch at her left cheek.  Ashley cried out in pain.  Streak seemed pleased.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ashley panted.  Streak didn't like that so he punched her in the gut.  She curled over in pain.

"Won't talk.  Have to turn it up a notch."  A guard ran up to him a placed a whip in his hand.

"…Please…don't…" Ashley pleaded.

CRACK!!!

"AAHHHH!!!" 

I tried to warn you… 

Again and again with the whip, ever slash a scream went with it.  He stopped all of sudden and Ashley slightly opened her eyelids.  Blood was dripping everywhere.  Her legs, her arms, and her face.  Her t-shirt was ripped and bloody.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"…Please…I don't…know…what..your looking for…"

"Hmmm…If you won't talk I'll have to got to…" Streak leaned closer to Ashley's ear again, "Drastic measures if you know what I mean."

Ashley's eyes went wide and a single tear came down from her eye.  Streak caught the tear on his finger and looked at it for a while.

"A tear…. hmm…I guess that's enough for one day," Streak turned to the guard next to the door, "You can beat her a 'little'.  But don't kill her and don't go over board."

Streak left and Ashley looked at the guard.  A sly grin came on his face as he pounded his fist with his other hand.

"Your obviously one those guys who like to beat people who are helplessly tied up.  That is really low."  That made the guard mad and he made a quick contact with his fist to her face.

'Leon…Bit…help…me…'

Nothing can save you… 

******  
Leon hasn't slept in days, hasn't eaten in days.  Well if you include coffee.  He had been trying to dig information from what Bit had told him.

_The Axis of Evil, no such system exists,_ Leon thought as he typed at his computer, _unless it was like the first stage of the Back draft group._

He didn't notice someone put a cup of coffee next to him.  Like a robot he grabbed it and took a big sip, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Leon," Naomi was standing next to him to try to get his attention.

"Hmm," Still glued to the computer screen.

"You need to get some sleep."

"Hmm."

"LEON!!!"

"What!!!"

"Stop that!!"

"What I'm doing!?!"

"Getting yourself sick!"

"Well!!  I'm trying to save someone's life!!"

"You can't if you get yourself bedridden!!!"

"I'm trying to find something called the Axis of Evil!!!"

"Axis of Evil!?!" Naomi gasps.

"Yeah you've heard of it?"

"……rumors.."

"Well," Leon motioned towards the chair next to him.  She sat down and took a deep breath.

"They were an evil organization…"

"Like the Back draft?"

"No, worse.  They would kill a lot of people.  From what I've heard hundreds.  They couldn't be stopped.  Until one day…" The lights flickered and Naomi went on.  "One of their plans finally failed and they disappeared about 13 years ago."

Leon jumped, "That's how long Bit and Ashley were apart, until they met at the dance."

"Do you think it's connected somehow?"

"I have a feeling that it is," he turned towards the computer but Naomi grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room.

"No."  She shut the door and locked it with a key, "Tomorrow morning, for Ashley's and your sake."

Naomi went towards her bedroom while Leon collapsed on the couch.

*****

Ashley was unconscious for about nine hours.  She couldn't get the images out of her head: Of her mother, of Bit's father, of that tragic day.  And the injuries and the bruises weren't helping either.  The pain was overwhelming.

CLANG!!!

The door moving jolted her back to conscious.  She looked up from her eyes that were weakened from the abnormal bright light.  A man shaped person came up to her followed by a woman.  They stood next to Ashley for a second.

"Please…*cough*…no more *cough.  I don't know if I can take it *cough* today." Ashley said as she lowered her head.  The two people looked at each other and nodded.  The man bent down and began picking at the locks, while the woman watched the hallway.

Ashley was shocked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," the man said as he finished the locks, "We're rescuing you of course."  The man picked Ashley up in his arms and she let out a small moan.

The woman motioned him to come, "Hurry!"

"Amazing.  No creepy voice in my head now," Ashley said lazily.

"We better get her wounds cleaned up quick," the man said as he walked out the door making sure he doesn't hurt Ashley as much.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked looking up at her savior.

"The names Stoller."

Author's Note:  That was a little gory, but I had to make it sound like she got hurt bad enough so that she couldn't walk.  How'd you like Ashley's savior?  You probably know who the woman is.  And question to all of you.  Who's the guy with Stoller?  You know the guy who has purple hair in a loose ponytail.  He was the first to pilot the Elephander.  I'm not that impressed with this chapter but not all chapters have to be good.  Please Review!  Bye!


	10. Recuperation

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids

Shattered Rain

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 10:  Recuperation

Author's Note:  Okay I admit it.  I didn't think that the last chapter was very good.  It doesn't match the mood with the other part of the story.  For those who liked it, good for you.  And those who didn't like it I'm sorry.  I'd like to thank Teefa85 and Chad for changing my perspective on the last chapter and telling me who Sanders was.  The next chapter is here.

Leon eyes opened slowly, his body was glad to get some sleep.  But his mind ached to find Ashley.

_I guess Naomi was right about the whole sleeping thing,_ Leon thought as he got up from the couch.  He looked over to where the Kitchen was and Naomi was making some breakfast.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, sleep well?" She asked as she brought over a plate of food.

"Yeah," Leon said as he took the plate and started eating slowly.  Naomi just smiled and was happy that Leon got some sleep.  She then looked at his face and noticed that it was a more relaxed type pf face.

"You seem happy."

Leon looked at her puzzled face, "Huh?"

"Well I would think that you would be clawing at the door to get the computer."

"I don't know why, but I feel more relaxed like something good has happened."

"Okay???  Do you want to go look around the city for clues?"

"Sure," Leon stood up and they both walked out the door.

********

Bit hadn't slept in days either.  He tried but the nightmares……they would go over and over in his head.

He would fall asleep at the table for meals.  This worried everybody.  After dinner Bit fell onto the couch and everyone went on with his or her business, mainly to find out where Ashley was.  Bit had worn himself out by looking for clues leading to Ashley's appearance.  But he had the same nightmare each time he laid down for a nap he would have the same dream.

Leena leaned over where Bit was lying down; she was worried to death about him.  _We have to get Ashley back, if we don't I don't know if Bit could take it much longer.  We need some help._

Bit began to stir; she quietly walked out the door and into the garage.  Bit woke up and stretched another horrible nap.  He decided to get some fresh air.  He dragged himself out of the base and into town.  Going over who might of kidnapped Ashley, he didn't realize where he was going until someone grabbed him and dragged him into the ally.

"Wha???"

"Shuddaaapp!!!"  The man said as he pointed a gun at Bit's face, "You're coming with me Bit Cloud!!!"

"Who are you!?!"

"You shouldn't worry about that, I have to ask a couple of questions first."

"And if I refuse?"  The man motioned towards the gun right in Bit's face.  Bit got the picture.  "What do you want?"

"Where's your little girlfriend Ashley?"

"What?  Don't you have her?"

"No, there was some…HEY!!!  Who's asking the questions here!?!"  Once again the man shoved the gun in Bit's face.

"I don't know anything!!!" (Author's Note:  Doesn't that sound familiar.)

"Well…. You're still coming with me anyway."  The man shoved the gun into Bit's chest.  Bit started to panic.

"I don't think so."  Came a voice from the entrance of the ally.

"Who are y…." POW!!!  Before Bit could finish the man with the gun was on the ground unconscious.  Bit looked to see his savior.

"Sanders!!!"

"It's good to see you Bit Cloud."

"You too!!  What's this all about?" Bit asked as he looked down at the unconscious man.

"It's about you and Ashley."

"????"

"You two have some secret files about something important."

"NOOO!!!  Really??  Something Important!"

"This is not the time for sarcasm.  Ashley is with us right now and…"

"Whose US!?!"

"Me, Stoller, and Pierce."

"Really!!!  The whole gang is here then.  Wait a second you said Ashley is with you!?!"

"Yeah!!  I've been trying to say that and…"

"And what?"

"She's wounded pretty bad."

"HOW??"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way, right now you have to come with us."

"Why?"

"If you don't there's a good chance of the Axis of Evil getting you and doing what they did to Ashley."

"Okay."  The two men walked out of the alley and down the street.

******

Leena casually walked into another base looking for somebody.

"HELLO!!!  Is anyone here!!!??!?!!"

A robot looking thing came up, "Oh hi Leena."

"Hey, How ya doing Benjamin?"

"Fine, I guess.  What brings you here?"

"Well I friend of mine is missing and we're trying to find her.  So I was hoping Harry would help."

"Hmm…I'm sure he'll help out.  Let me try to get him.  HARRY!!  LEENA'S HERE TO SEE YOU!!!!!!!"

_…Silence…_

rumble, rumble, rumble, rumble, Rumble, Rumble, RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!

Leena braced herself, for she knew what was coming.

"LLEEEENNNNAAA HOONNEEEYY!!!"  Harry Champ came through the hallway doors.  He ran up to Leena and tried to hug her.  She sidestepped him, and he fell straight on the floor.

"Harry this is no time to be goofing around!!"

"What's wrong muffin?" Harry said as he got up from the ground.  You could see that there was a problem in her eyes.

"Harry Bit's friend was kidnapped.  We don't know where she is??"  Leena was on a verge of tears.  Sebastian, another robot, came up with a handkerchief.

"Thanks Sebastian."  Leena wiped her tears and blew her nose and handed it back to him.

"Hmmm…Is this girl Bit's girlfriend!?!"  Harry said hoping it was true.  Benjamin and Sebastian fell on the ground anime style.  A big vein mark came on Leena's forehead.

"NNOOOO!!!  SHE'S LEONS GIRLFRIEND!!!"  Leena clapped a hand over her mouth.

"WHA???"

"There not really going out, but you could tell that they like each other.  Shouldn't have told ya that.  Oh well, can you help?"

"I'll do anything for you Leena."  Harry said as he bowed in front of her. Leena's sweat dropped.

"Okay you could get up now."

Harry stood back up, "Do you have any sort of picture of her?  It might help."

"Oh yeah," Leena started digging in her pocket and brought out a picture.  It was a couple days after Ashley joined the team, and they took a picture of Bit, Ashley, Leena, and their zoids in the background.  Leena handed it to Harry.

"I'm guessing that's her."  He said pointing at the familiar red head.

"Yeah, she's been missing the last week."

"Okay I'll do my best."

"Thanks Harry," Leena hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left quickly.

_I'm going to regret that when Bit finds out.  But who says he has to find out,_ Leena thought while she jumped in the car, and sped off.

Harry just stood there amazed at just what happened.  His hand slowly went up to his cheek, then…………………….

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"

********

Sanders led Bit to their secret hideout.  (Author's Note:  I'm not telling you where it is, then it will remain a secret.  Heehee!)

"Here we are." Sanders said as he opened the door.

"Wow, what a dump."

"Hey!! It's perfect for a hiding spot and you should be lucky we're going to protect you until we find those files."

"What's in those files anyway?" Bit asked.

"I thought you knew?"

"No, do you?"

"Absolutely no clue!"

"WHAT!!  Your telling me that your looking for some files that you have no idea about!!  You probably don't know what's it's called either!!"

"Uh…exactly."

Bit was speechless.  He didn't know what to say, he just followed Sanders into the 'dump'.  (Author's Note:  I'm still not telling you where they are ^.^)   He saw Stoller sitting on the couch watching the news, Stoller turned away from the screen for a second.

"Ah, Sanders.  I see you found Bit.  Nice to see you."

"Hi Stoller," Bit said, "Hey Sanders said that you had Ashley here.  Can I see her?"

Stoller's face went to a sad one.  "Yeah," He pointed towards a door, "She's in there."

Bit jogged into the room but stopped when he saw who was lying in the bed.  Pierce looked from the bedside.  She was still bandaging some of the wounds, she saw Bit's sad face turn into an angry one.

"Who did this?" He angrily growled.

Pierce sighed, "A ghost of your past."

Ashley began to stir, Bit quickly grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed.  Ashley slowly opened her eyes, letting out a moan.  She looked up and noticed Bit and Pierce.

"Hey," Bit said as he took her bandaged hand.

Ashley laughed, "You look like a yellow blob."

"Your eye sight might take a while to adjust.  Let's hope you don't have to have glasses," Pierce said as she got up and left the room, leaving Bit and Ashley alone.

"Who did this to you?"

Ashley turned her head toward the window and squeezed Bit's hand, "Let's talk about something nice."

"Okay."

"How's the Genesis?"

"She's fine, but mad that you're gone."

"She's probably gonna come after me."

"Liger will probably do the same with me."

"How's Leon?"

"He looks like hell."

"Is that worried about me?"

"Heck yeah!"

"That's so sweet of him," Ashley went into the world of dreams for a second then she snapped back to reality, and turned to Bit.

"Do I still look like a blob?"

Ashley giggled, "Yeah."

"Well then, I'm still the best looking blob in the world!"  Bit and Ashley laughed.  Ashley hadn't smiled in a week; this was the first time.  It helped her condition but it mostly helped her spirit.

Author's Note:  I had to get this done before I go on vacation!!!!  But the fanfiction.net failed a couple days before I left and didn't have a chance to get it on until now.  So this chapter was better, I liked it better.  If you have any ideas I will be willing to listen and maybe even put it the story if that's okay with you.  I'm not sure when the next chapter is up but I'll do my best to get it on quick.  Bye for now!!!


	11. Another Disappearance?

Disclaimer: Don't own zoids.

Shattered Rain

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 11:  Another Disappearance?

Leena just got back to the Toros base.  Jamie came out to greet her.

"Leena, where's Bit?  We thought he was with you."

"No I haven't seen him at all today.  What's wrong?"

"Well Leon called wanting to talk to Bit, but he was anywhere so we assumed that he was with you."

"No, I went to Harry's and asked him for a favor."

"Well maybe by the end of the day he'll show up."  The two of them returned to the control room.  But they didn't notice the Liger and Genesis' spots in the hanger.  They were empty.

**********

Pierce came to the doorway to Ashley's room to hear laughing, she was happy that Bit got her to laugh.  After what just happened to her she knew that Ashley would have a different life.  But she knew that she would pull through a little with the help of some friends.

She finally went through the doorway, "How's eyesight doing?"

"Fuzzy," Ashley said simply and then burst out into laughing fits.  Bit couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Well, do you think you can walk any time soon?"

"Do you think I should try now?"

"If your up to it."

"Go for it!" Bit jumped out of his seat.

"OKAY!!  I'll do it!!"  Ashley full of confidence swung her legs over the bed and tested her legs for a second.  Then she gently stood up.  Her legs were very wobbly if she weren't holding onto to she would've fell by now.

Bit wiped a fake tear, "My baby sister took her first step!  I'm so proud of you!"

SMACK!!

"At least you don't have worry about the strength in your arms," Bit said as he rubbed his hand on his red cheek.  This time Pierce and Ashley laughed.

*********

Leena was now starting to get worried about Bit.  She walked into the main room, where Brad and Jamie were.

"Aren't you guys the least bit worried about Bit?  He hasn't come back in two days!"

"We are worried about Bit, but he could be just goofing around like he always does, or he could be looking for Ashley," Jamie in his defense.  Leena grunted and left for the hangar.  Once she was there she let a big sigh.

"Why isn't anyone taking this seriously?  He could be captured just like Ashley.  Who knows what they'll do to them."  Leena was going through her thoughts until she heard some footsteps.  She turned around and realized it was her father.

"Leena, I've been looking for you."

"Huh?"

"Well I was hoping that you will go into the city and put something in the newspaper."

"Why"

"Well, it has been a while since we last saw Ashley and Bit, and we need a new pilot."

"You're giving up on Bit!!!"

"No, just kinda like a replacement temporarily."

"Fine…Just temporarily is fine." And with that Leena hopped into the jeep and drove away.  Doc stood there in the hangar and watched Leena disappear over the horizon.  He shook his head feeling sorry for his daughter.  He turned to leave, but the first time in the last couple days he noticed that the Liger and the Genesis was gone!

********

Leena walked up to a local newspaper company and requested an ad.  Someone came from behind and tapped her on the shoulder.  She spun around.

"I here that you need a pilot.  Well I'm the best there is."  It was a man maybe around his late 30's, but the thing that gave her a chill was his scar, that went down the side of face.

"How did you know about that?"

"News like that travels fast."

"Well I'm not sure if you're just bluffing or telling the truth."

"Then I have to sign up tomorrow at the try-outs.  See ya then.  By the way my name is Jeff."

"…Okay…" Leena still had a weird feeling about the guy.

********

(At the Toros base, during the try-outs tomorrow)

"All these guys suck!!"  Jamie mumbled as he slammed his head down on the table everyone sat at.

"Whose next?" Doc asked Brad.

"Some guy named Jeff.  There's no last name."  Leena instantly perked up.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked as he lifted his head from the table.

"That's the guy who came up to me yesterday and told me that she was the best."  Everyone turned toward the field as a black command wolf came onto the field.  It was fighting another command wolf.

The battle was over before you knew what happened.  The other command wolf opened fire, but the black command wolf dodged every one of the bullets.  The black command wolf ran up to the other command wolf still dodging the bullets, jumped over the command wolf and turned around and fired once.  The command wolf was out of commission.  The black command wolf came up and the cockpit opened and the man that called himself Jeff jumped out.

"And that was just a warm-up." Jeff said as he came up to them.

Everyone couldn't or didn't speak.

"Well…Am I in?"

Doc was the first to speak "…Your in!"

"Great, let me get my command wolf inside then we will get to the introductions."

********

"Come on!!  Plleeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseee!!!!!!"

Bit shook his head, "No!!  You still need to recover."

"But I'm fine!!  I've practiced walking and all I have to do when I get tired is jump on your back!"

"Great."

"Come on Bit I know you wanna get back there and check on a certain someone."

Bit flushed, "What are you talking about!?!"

"BIT!!  I'm your best friend!!!  You can tell me anything, plus I already know."

Bit looked up, "Know what!?!"

"I don't know…A certain someone named Bit, has a crush on Leena Toros and…"

"SHHH!!!!  Ashley!!!" Bit said as he clamped his hands over Ashley's mouth.  She couldn't help but to giggle.

"I wouldn't be talking…someone has a crush on her older brother."  Now it was Ashley's turn for her face to turn red.

"I guess we are both losers since we can't confess our feelings to our true love."  Ashley said.

"We can help each other!"

"Really!"

"Sure, what are best friends for?"

Ashley thought for a moment, "Okay but let's check on everyone back home!  Please!!!"

"Okay.  I am just a bit curious on how they are doing."

"Then let's go!!!"  Ashley said as she got off the bed and pulled Bit out of his chair and went running.

*********

"Well let's introduce you to the team," Doc said as he went the intros, "I'm Doc, this is Brad, Jamie, and I heard that you met Leena."

"It's good to meet you."

"Yeah."  Everyone said.

"So what type of competition do you have?" Jeff asked with his arms crossed, like some type of tough guy.

"It varies.  Why?" Doc said.

"Just curious.  And can you tell me about yourselves so I can get to know you people better."

"Well Doc's the team manager, and Jamie's the strategist of the team, and Brad used to be a mercenary but seems to stick with us for a while."

"And what about you…" He leaned closer to Leena.

********

Bit and Ashley were able to sneak out of the place and they started to talk.  Ashley still had bandages all over her body, but she was wearing pant that was covering her bandages on her legs, but the bandages on her arms and head.  She didn't mind though.

"Let's not let them see us." Ashley said.

"Why?"

"You've been gone for days, and I've been gone for weeks and look at me!"

"You have a point."

"Then it's agreed," Ashley said as she stuck out her hand.

"Agreed." Bit said as he accepted it

They walked to the garage doors of the base, which were opened.  They peeked at the group, which were pretty close by.  Ashley scanned the group then froze when she recognized one.  Bit noticed the sudden difference.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the guy who hurt me." Ashley said very quietly.  Bit took one look at him got mad and was about charge and pound him to death.  But thanks to Ashley holding him back.

"Bit!!  You'll blow our cover!!!"

"I don't care!!  He hurt you, and I'm going to make him pay!!!"

"NNOO!!  You don't get it, he'll…Where's our zoids?"

Author's Note:  Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to stop soon.  I hope you like it so far we're getting to the climax!  Please review!  Bye!


	12. The No Good Bastard

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.  Enough said.

Shattered Rain

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 12:  The No Good Bastard

Author's Note:  Continuing from the cliffhanger.  Thanks for the reviews!

"Bit where's our zoids!?!" Ashley anger was slowly increasing.

"I don't know!"

"They replaced us Bit!!!  They replaced US!!!  For that no good BASTARD!!!" 

"Now, that can't be true," Bit was trying desperately to come her down because her anger was rising along with her voice, "The zoids could've gone looking for us like we thought they would."

"They would've found us by now!!!  They're gonna pay!!!"  Ashley was just about to charge in there just as Bit had done earlier.  Bit grabbed her by the arm, and Ashley stopped instantly and made a yelp.  Bit and Ashley heard nothing in the hangar and were hoping that they didn't hear anything.  Both of them had a hand over each other's mouth to keep quiet.  They hoped with all they're might that they will not be found.

******

They group in the hangar were chatting, but they still didn't trust this newcomer.  They went quiet when they heard a yelp.

"What was that?" Jamie asked as everyone turned toward the garage door.

"I'll go check it out." Said Brad as he started to walk towards the door.

*******  
Bit and Ashley started to panic, _'What to do!!  What to do!!  What to do!!'  _Bit grabbed Ashley and started running around the corner.  Ashley was struggling to keep up with him.  They hopped into the jeep that came in and about to turned on the engine.

"What are you two doing here?" Both Ashley and Bit froze and slowly turned around.

"Hey Brad." Ashley waved weakly.

"I'll ask you again.  What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see how everyone was doing." Bit said shaky.

"Then why don't you go find out?"

"Because both me and Bit are in a lot of trouble right now," Ashley said.  Brad noticed her bandaged body, but didn't say anything about it.

Bit continued, "And we didn't want to get anymore people involved."

"I wouldn't care if you tell me."

"No Brad you don't want to get caught into this," Ashley said as she waved her hands.

"Listen, to me." Ashley and Bit went quiet as they let Brad continue.

"You guys are my friends.  And I don't care what type of trouble you are in!!  You're my friends and we are supposed to look out for each other!!  So are you going to let me in on this or not!"

_…Silence…_

"Okay Brad.  You win.  Meet us at the diner in the city tomorrow at noon," Bit said as he turned on the engine.

"Oh and don't trust that new guy at all.  He's more than he seems," Ashley said as they drove.

"What's going on around here?" Brad stuffed his hands in pockets and walked inside to the others.

"Well who was out there?" Doc asked.

"Some spies from another team."

"What were they doing here," Leena asked.

"Uh, I don't know they were spies so I think they were spying!" Brad said as he walked over to his Shadow Fox.  He made a quick glance at Jeff.

_'Ashley's right.  He's not the trust looking type.  I'll have to keep an eye on him.'_  He focused on his zoid for the rest of the time.

*****

Bit and Ashley were quiet on the way back to the 'hideout', until they were about five minutes away.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell Brad?" Ashley asked.

"Did we have a choice?" Bit didn't move his eyes off the road.

"But…"

"No I'm sure it was the right thing to do."

"But…"

"No buts.  I know Brad too well.  And I'm sure he's going to bring Naomi tomorrow."

"But if he brings Naomi…"

"I'm sure he going to tell Naomi not to bring or even tell Leon about this.  Don't worry," He put his hand on Ashley's shoulder, "Everything we'll work out."

"Okay…"

*****

_(Next day)_

Brad walked up to the base where the Flugle (Author's Note:  How do you really spell that?)

"Hello!!!  Is anyone here!?!?!"

"You don't half to yell," Leon came into view.

"Hey Leon, how are you doing?"

"Not that good, it's been four weeks since Ashley's disappeared and now Bit has been gone for about two weeks."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"That's okay, so what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Naomi."

"What's up Brad?" Naomi came up out of nowhere.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a very sneaky person." Naomi shrugged, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you want to go for lunch with me."

"Ooohh, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Kinda." Naomi looked at Leon, who put his hands up and slowly backed up.

"Alright, are we going?" Brad said as he offered an arm for her.

"Yes, we are." Naomi accepted his arm and they started walking towards the jeep.  Naomi said to Leon over her shoulder, "Can you watch over the place while I'm gone?"

"Sure," Leon waved them bye and then headed towards his Blade Lyger, he sat down on its paw.

_'I wish that was me with Ashley.'_ He thought.

********

Bit and Ashley sat down at a table for four; they were there first so they decided to start a conversation.

Ashley started, "So after all this is over what are going to do?"

"Well probably go find Lyger and…"

"No I mean your social life," there was a slight shimmer in Ashley's eyes.

"What are you talk…Ooohh…that." Bit started fumbling with his fingers.

"Well…"

"I don't know probably ask Leena out and then start from there," Bit said a little shyly.

Ashley clapped her hands together, "PERFECT!!"

"Now let's talk about your social life once all this is finished," Not taking an eye off of Ashley.  Now it was her turn to fumble with her fingers.

"I'm gonna be patient."

"Be patient!!!  That's possibly the only thing you don't have."

"Well!!  I'm going to see if I can be PATIENT!!!

"Okay, okay…*_mumble_*I have to talk to Leon about that *_mumble_*"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!!!"

*******

In the jeep with Naomi and Brad.

"I'm sorry, but we're gonna meet some old friends at this place."  Brad said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Oh, alright." But in her head she said _'Damn it!!'_

They walked into the diner and Brad looked around, spotted someone and motioned Naomi to follow him.  They walked up to a table and Naomi noticed who was sitting there.

"GASP!!  BIT!!!  ASHLEY!!!"  She looked at Brad and he moved towards a seat and nodded.  She took the seat next to Ashley.

"Ashley what happened to you!?!"

"First of all you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Naomi nodded and Ashley continued, "Well at the beach I was kidnapped and knocked out.  These people brought me to this place I have no idea where and kept on asking where are the files!!  But I didn't know what they were talking about.  They tortured and I would've died if it wasn't for Stoller and Pierce."

Bit continued the story, "They rescued her, and then a man cornered me in a alley.  And asked me the same thing.  I didn't know what they were talking about either.  So the guy asked me where Ashley went but I didn't know where she was.  The guy threatened to shoot me but Sanders came and knocked the guy out.  We went to a hideout for a while and Ashley was bedridden because she was hurt so bad."

"And I'm still recovering from the beatings."

Brad started a different story, "I guess they got home sick and decided to check on everyone.  I found them outside and they promised to tell me everything now."  Naomi was speechless.

Brad decided to talk again, "Now tell me about this new member on the team."

"Well for starters his name is Streak and he's the one who that beat me up.  And he's part of the Axis of Evil.  And he's probably after me and Bit's life."

"Why?" Naomi dared to speak.

Both Bit and Ashley told them about the rainy night that changed their lives.

"So you think he killed your parents?" Brad asked.

"Yes, he did and he was looking for something.  And now he thinks we have whatever he was looking." Ashley said.

"Okay, we'll help in any way we can." Naomi said as she looked at the menu.

"But you can't tell anyone."

"Right, now let's get all this off our mind and have some lunch," Naomi said as she once looked at the menu.

Author's Note:  This chapter is done.  I'm having trouble because I'm going through a writer's block.  So I'm open for suggestions.  I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.  Please read and review.  Bye!!!


	13. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, only Ashley, Streak, and Genesis.

Shattered Rain

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 13:  Secrets Revealed

Author's Note:  I'm gonna go on vacation, again.  So before I leave I decided to give all you readers a new chapter.  Don't worry I'm just going to be gone for about a week.  Here's the new chapter.

Ashley, Bit, Brad, and Naomi have been visiting each other at the diner for a while now.  They each had a job:  Bit and Ashley had to steer clear of anything to do with the Axis of Evil, Brad searched for the missing zoids, and Naomi's job was to find out what the Axis want from Bit and Ashley's past.

******

Brad just came back from a long run with the Shadow Fox.  He had been searching for the missing zoids, but came back still with no clue where they were.

"Where have you been all this time?"  Brad looked down to see Leena.  She waited impatiently for him to come down.

"I've been looking for Genesis and Lyger."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you have to be so STUBBORN!?!"  Brad jumped off the fox and headed toward the door.  Leena stopped him, "You didn't answer my question!!!"

Brad didn't say anything, Leena decided to talk again.

"I think I know where they are."

THAT got Brad's attention, "Who!?!"

"Genesis and Lyger."

"How would you know!?!"

"A pretty good hunch."

"Just a hunch.  Forget it then."

"Wait!!"

Brad stopped and Leena continued.

"A hunch is better than nothing."

'I hate to admit it, but she's right.' Brad thought.  "Where is this hunch?"

Leena shook her head, "I know that you have seen and talked to Bit or Ashley."

"What are you getting at?"

"I want to see them!"

"???"

"You take me to them and I'll tell you where I think the zoids are."

Brad's head dropped slightly.

"What?"

"I'm not sure they would want to drag you into this."

"But I want to help!"

Brad didn't say anything; he thought about the whole situation for a while but then gave up and motioned Leena to come with him.

******

Naomi typed away as she sat at the computer.  'I have to find something before I report to the others,' she thought as she scanned the screen for any clues.

Thump.

A hot steaming mug of coffee was placed next to her.  Like a robot she took it and sipped it.

"I believe we've been in this situation before," said a voice.  Naomi shook out of her trance and looked up at Leon.

"Yeah but this time I'm not looking for Bit or Ashley."

"Huh?"

"Some people are after them because they have some files."

"And you know this because…" Naomi knew she said too much.

She sighed and looked away from the screen, "You know that day Brad took me out to eat."

"Yeah"

"Well he told me that we would meet some old friends of his.  It turned out to be Bit and Ashley."

"You mean to tell me that you know where they are!!!" Naomi nodded her head.

"The past few days I've been trying to find out about their past, since they don't remember anything before the one incident."

"What incident?"

"When both of their parents were killed."  Leon was speechless; he didn't know what to say.  He has lost just one parent before, but both of them at the same time!  And murdered!  He didn't know how anyone could cope with that.

"How?"

"We really don't know, Bit and Ashley were just about 5 or younger.  Bit's dad was best friends with Ashley's mom, so naturally Bit and Ashley grew up together.  They were playing in the fields one day and when they came back the base they lived at, but it was in flames.  The adults didn't make it."

"You mean they saw the fiery building?"

"Yeah, I they were so young too when they lost their parents.  After the fire died down they went through it.  They found a man rummaging through the debris; Bit went to ask who he was.  The man turned around and shot him."

"He shot Bit!!" Leon was astonished 

"Yeah, but Ashley surprised him and pushed off a cliff.  He was supposedly died during the fall but he didn't."

"What?"

"He's the new member on the Blitz team."

"Woah, hold the brakes!  Your telling me that there is a murderer on my father's team."  Naomi nodded her head.  Leon slapped his head.  'This is too much' he thought.

"If you want to see Bit and Ashley, I'll take you to them."

"Lead the way!!"

"But I have to warn you about Ashley."

"I can't say but I'm just warning you."

******

Brad brought Leena to the Diner that has been their meeting place.  They walked through the doors; Leena scanned the restaurant and spotted what she was looking for.

"BIT!!!!  ASHLEY!!!!!!!"  Both of them looked up in shock.  Bit managed to stand before Leena tackled him.  Ashley was so taken back that she leaned over the table to make sure they were okay.

"…hey…..Leena…." Bit managed to say.  The tackle knocked the wind out of him.  Leena got off of him and Bit sat up.  Leena threw her arms around him while Bit just padded her on the back.

"I was so worried about you!" Leena let go him go of him so he could stand up but once he was up….

SMACK!!!!!

"Ow!!! What was that for!?!?!?!?!"

"BIT CLOUD!!!  I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!  AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE HIDING!!!  AFTER A WHILE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!"  Leena continued on but suddenly stopped when Bit kissed her.  Ashley and Brad were shocked.  Actually Ashley was more surprised than shocked.

"I missed you too," Bit said, as he was still just inches away from Leena's face.

_(Few minutes later…)_

Everyone was quiet until two shadows came upon the group.  They looked up. (Author's Note: *flat* Guess who it is.)

"Hey Naomi I see that you brought Leon," Ashley said shyly as she tried to hide her arms under the table.  It didn't help much since her head was still bandaged a little.  Naomi took a seat next Brad, while Leon walked over to Ashley.

"Ashley…"

She didn't look at him; she tried to keep from facing him.  But he came around and kneeled in front of her.  She couldn't help but to look into his eyes.  They showed concern and a little excitement, probably because he hasn't seen her in over a month or two. (Author's Note:  I lost how much time has passed since Ashley was kidnapped.)  She finally gave in and gave him a big hug.  Leon returned it.  Leon took the seat next to Ashley.  And everyone decided it was work time.

Everyone filled Leena and Leon in on what is going on, (Author's Note:  Just to let you know, so things won't be too confusing)

"Leena told me that she had a hunch of where the two zoids are?" Brad said.

"You do?" Bit asked.

"I was thinking they went back to the place where you used to live with your parents."

"That's a very good hunch!" Naomi stated.  Leena shot a smile at Brad who looked the other way.

Bit stood up from his chair, "Well what are we waiting for!?!  Let's go!!!"

Leena stood up as well, "Yeah!!"

Everyone left to the old ruins that once were Bit and Ashley's childhood home.

******

"It's been a long time since we came here," Ashley said as she scooted closer to Leon who put an arm around her.

"Yeah," Bit said as he gazed at the ruins.  Everything was silent until they heard a couple of roars.  I they were very BIG roars.

Author's Note:  For all those B/L fans thanks for waiting.  It took a while but it finally happened.  And those of you who wanted A/L this was an appetizer.  Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  I'll be back in a week, with plenty of ideas.  Bye!!!  Please Review!!!!


	14. Lyger and Genesis

Disclaimer:  I don't own zoids

Shattered Rain

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 14: Lyger and Genesis

Author's Note:  I just got back from Bermuda and I found out that I got some reviews from people, and I thank all of you.  I wouldn't have finished this story if I didn't get any reviews.  Well we're coming to the end here.  I'm not sure when this will end, maybe it will never end!!!  AHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Phoenix (Crystal's little brother):  WOAH!!!  Crystal calm down!!!  Jeez are you going crazy?

Crystal: Maybe I am!!!!  Maybe because school is starting soon!!!  I have to go to the new high school!!!!!!  I won't be able to do work on anything as much anymore!  OH NO!!!!!!!  I don't want to think about it!!!!

Phoenix:  Well since my sister has gone crazy that means I have to finish the story! *You can hear typing in the background* Crystal?

Crystal:  Be Quiet!!  I'm busy with my stories!

Phoenix: Well be glad reviewers, if I started writing the story I would write just two words…THE END!!

Crystal *mumbles*: yeah that's why people ignore you.

Phoenix: What did you say?

Crystal: NOTHING!!  Please Read + Review.

********

Jamie walked through the empty garage; the only other person he saw that was there was Doc.  While he was in the cockpit of the Raynos the little message thing beeped.

"I wonder who that could be?" He flipped it on, it was Brad.

_'Hey Jamie!'_

"Hi, where are you and is Leena there with you?"

_'Yeah we decided that we should go to the old ruins in the Mali Mountains _(Author's Note:  I just made that up!) _We got some weird readings and decided to check it out.'_

"Oh okay."

_'And don't tell the new guy about this.'_

"Okay, why?"

_'Oh!  We found something, talk to you later' _Beep!

*******

"Did he buy it?" Bit asked as Brad jumped out of the car.

"Totally."  The group walked off to where the zoids were.

******

Jamie sighed everyone was leaving him out.  He wanted to talk to someone but no one was there, there was Doc but he was probably playing with his toys.  He sighed and looked over to the doors.  He saw Jeff (Author's Note:  Streak!!) coming in.  Jamie jumped off his zoid and ran to him.

"Hey Jeff."  Jeff didn't say anything, so Jamie continued, "Well no one is here so I thought we should…"

Jeff cut him off, "Where are they?"

"There at some ruins…Oops!!" Jamie covered his mouth.  Jeff didn't seem to surprised.

"I have to go work on my zoid." Jeff said simply as he walked off.

"I guess I should start dinner." Jamie went towards the kitchen.  As soon as Jamie left Jeff/Streak jumped into his zoid and quietly walked out.

*******

"Genesis!!"  Ashley ran up to the zoid and tried to hug its leg.

"What do we do now?" Brad asked.  Everyone seemed in the dumps except for Leena and Ashley.  Leena was helping Ashley into the cockpit.  Ashley looked down, Leena and Ashley had sat down on Genesis' head to have a little chat.

"Why do they have to look so down?"  Leena asked, as she to looked down.

"Because they're party poopers!"  Ashley said as she put her hands on her hips.

"HEY!!"  Everyone looked up to the two women.  "How about some smiles!!!"

"Yeah, one little smile can fill the area with sunshine!!"  Everyone kinda had a little sweat dropped at Ashley's remark.  They continued their conversation.  Ashley and Leena caught little snippets of it.  Mostly it was about.  What to do next?

Ashley decided to give her advice to them once again, "You know the best ideas come after you think you've run out of them!!"

_…Silence…_

"See if I ever give you advice again!!"  Ashley threw her hands in the air.  "I give up."

"Where did you get all those fancy sayings?" Bit asked, the normal Ashley would never say anything like that, and no one anyone in the group right now.

Ashley scratched her head, "From a bag of chocolates.  You know the ones with the fancy sayings on the wrappers."

_…Silence…_

"Geez, tough crowd!" Leena said trying to help Ashley out.

"Yeah, tell me about WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"  Genesis suddenly started running towards the ruins, poor Ashley and Leena grabbed on whatever they can so they don't fall off.  Lyger followed Genesis.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?!?!" Bit said as he ran to the jeep.

"They're leading us somewhere!!!" Leon caught up with him; everyone piled in the jeep and drove after the zoids quickly.

******

The zoids stopped at the entrance of the ruins.  Genesis lowered her head so it would be easier for the girls to get off.  Leena lost her grip to soon and fell off.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" She had landed on her ankle.  Ashley came down a little slower, but when she got down she rushed over to Leena.  And immediately bent down to where Leena was clutching her ankle.

"Leena!!  Let me look at your ankle!  Come on you have to let go of it!"  Leena finally let go of it and Ashley examined it.  "Yep, it's sprained."  By that time the rest of the group caught up with them in the jeep.    Everyone jumped out; Bit ran to Leena and kneeled down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Bit said with a concerned voice.

"She sprained it, she fell off Genesis head too early."  Genesis moved her head down near them and let out a soft growl.

"No Genesis it's not your fault," Leena managed to say.  Ashley took one of the bandages of her arm and wrapped it around Leena's ankle.

"There." Ashley clapped her hands together.  Bit helped Leena sit up, while Ashley went over to Leon.  She was looking at him straight in the face but something behind him caught her attention.

"Leon, what's that?"  Leon looked behind him and focused.

"I don't know.  Let's wait until it gets closer."  The waited a few minutes.

"It's a black Command Wolf!!!" Brad yelled, "Everyone needs to hide!"

"We can't he's already spotted us!" Naomi shouted.

"How?"  Naomi pointed to Lyger and Genesis.  Everyone groaned.  By then the command wolf was right on top of them. The cockpit opened and (Author's Note:  You know who comes out.) Streak came out.

"Well look at we have here," Streak said with a sneer.  This sent a chill down everyone's back.  Bit stood in front of Leena so she won't get hurt.  Streak pulled out a gun and pointed it at Bit.  Everyone tensed.

"What do want from us!?!" Bit demanded.

"The same thing I wanted from your father!!  Files on the organoid part of the zoids."  Everyone looked confused; there was a deeper purpose.  "Now give them to me or you will die just like your father did!!!"

"You son of a…." BANG!!!! Everyone's eyes widened.  Blood started coming from Bit's arm as he clutched it.

Streak smiled a smile of pure evil, "Doesn't this seem all familiar."  Ashley couldn't take it anymore.  Bit and herself were reliving the whole thing, but this time they were older and had zoids.  She gritted her teeth and ran towards Streak hoping to tackle him.  But he pulled out another gone and pointed it at her.

"Not this time little girl," he pulled the trigger. Ashley fell to the ground.  She stared daggers at Streak before she went into blackness.

"NNNNNNOOOO!!!!" Leon shouted trying to hold back the tears.

"Now for you" **RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARR!!!! **Streaklooked up to Lyger and Genesis advancing on his command wolf.  He smiled, "I guess we'll finish this with a zoid battle."  He jumped into the wolf and mobilized.

Bit stood up still clutching his arm, "LYGER!!!!"  The Lyger bent down so that Bit can jump in.

"Bit you can't pilot Lyger while your injured!!!  And you might not come back!!!" Leena yelled from the spot she was sitting.

Bit was in the cockpit by now he looked down at Leena, "I'll come back."  The cockpit closed as Lyger ran for the wolf.

Leon ran over to Ashley, "Ashley please be alive!!"  He checked her pulse; he let out a sigh.  She had a pulse, but a very slow one.

"Brad, Naomi!!  Look after Leena and Ashley!!!" Leon rushed up to Genesis; Genesis moved her head towards him, like she was not sure what he wanted.

"Genesis!! I know that I'm not your pilot but if you don't let me pilot you Ashley will die!!!"  Genesis stood there for a few seconds trying to deicide what to do.  She bent down and opened the cockpit.

"Thank you." Leon jumped into Genesis.  The cockpit was similar to the one in his Blade Lyger, so he had no problems controlling Genesis, only because she was letting him control her.

*******

Bit wasn't having a great time, he hadn't received any damage or vice versa.  It was a stale mate.  He then realized something beeping on the screen.

"What's that?" On the screen was a computerized model of the Lyger.  There was a small red dot on its front right leg.  "You were never injured."  He then looked down at his arm.

"That can't be the reason…."

_'Like father like son, as they always say."_

"What are you talking about?"

Streak sneered, _'This is exactly what your father did.' _Bit's blood began to boil. _'He got into his precious Lyger Zero and fought till he died.'_

Bit was shocked, "Lyger are you the same zoid my dad owned."  Lyger growled softly.

'The same goes for that Ashley girl!  Her mother did the same thing!'  Lyger roared, but then they heard another roar.  Lyger turned his head to see Genesis running towards them. 

"Ashley?"

"No, even better."

"LEON!!"

"Your front right leg is damaged, how is that possible?" Bit looked down at his right arm again.  He was wondering if there was a connection or maybe he was going crazy (Author's Note: Like ME!!).  He thought of his father and then the cockpit went pitch black…

Author's Note:  CLIFF HANGER!!!!!  Starting to go into ACTION!!!!  I hope you liked that chapter, I know some of you wouldn't like the part where Ashley got shot, but that' just how the story goes.  Please Review!!!


	15. Miracles

Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own zoids!

Shattered Rain

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 15:  Miracles

Author's Note:  Sorry about the long wait, but school just started and I'm a freshman at school.  It's hard to keep up with everything.  So there may be some delays in updates.  Well thank you for all the reviews, once again I'm in another writer's block.  I think this is a curse :\  But here's the next chapter!  I hope you like it!  

Oh, in case you wanted to know what Ashley looks like here's I really crappy picture I did at school… http://www.angelfire.com/ct3/crystal0/images/zoids/Finalashley.jpg It's a picture of her hair blowing against the wind.

"LYGER!!!!!!  THIS ISN'T EXACTLY WHAT I CALL PERFECT TIMING!!!!" Bit slammed his fist onto the dashboard, making a small compartment open.

"Huh?  What's this?" (Author's Note:  Isn't it funny how they change their attitudes in a short amount of time ^.^)  He looked inside the little compartment and found a helmet (Author's Note:  Kinda like Thomas' in zoids the chaotic journey) and a pair of gloves with wires attached to them.

"Now this is weird," He put the helmet and gloves on.  He examined the gloves, and then the lights came back on.  He opened his eyes he saw no screen in front of him.  He wasn't sitting in a seat he was standing up.  He tried to look down at his hand but instead he saw the mechanical claw of the Lyger.  He shook it a little bit and the claw mimicked him.

"Woah this is so cool!!!"  He heard the Lyger growled in agreement.  He looked up to the command wolf and Genesis.  They were in the heat of the battle.  Bit smiled mischievously.

"Lyger!!  Let's see what we can do!!"

*******

Leon grunted, "Man, this guy is tough!!!  But I have to make him pay for what he did to Ashley!!!"  Genesis was trying to fight but Streak's command wolf was modified some how.  He heard a roar.

"BIT!!!"  _The Lyger is moving again thank God!! _Leon thought as he watched the Lyger walked next to him.

_'Sorry I'm late, but it was all worth it!'_

"Let's hope so."  They both turned their attention to the command wolf.  It simply stood there waiting for them to get the fight started.

'Are you done with your small chat!' 

"Let's get this over with!"

'I hear ya!!' 

It is what you call a showdown!  The three zoids stared each other down.  No one moved until, the command wolf made a jump for the Lyger, but thanks to human reflexes Lyger dodged it.

_'WHAT!!!!  Come back here Bit Cloud!!'  _The command wolf swiftly turned around, but it was hit by some missiles on the side.  _'What the hell was that!!!'_

_'Did you forget about me?' _Leon chuckled, he steered Genesis next to the Lyger._ 'Bit?'_

"Yeah?"

'What's up?  When your vid-link comes on…it's blurry.  Are you trying to hide something?' 

"Leon, I'll have to tell you later, but I'll tell you this.  It's a miracle happening…"

'Okay…fine.  Let's show this guy not to mess with us!' 

"OKAY!!!!"  The two zoids took their fighting stance while the command wolf was struggling to get up.

'YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ME!!!!!' 

_'Woah, we just hit a few times and he's all pissed at us.'_

"Yeah this is all too easy…"

'EAT THIS!!!!' Some sort of missiles was launched.  Lyger was fast enough to dodge them, but Genesis couldn't. 

_'ARRRRRGGGG!!!!'_ Leon struggled with the controls, but Genesis couldn't get up.  The command wolf walked over to it lowered it gun and aimed for the cockpit.

'You die now!!' 

CRASH!!!!

'WHAT!!!!' 

"You seem to have very short memory.  It's not one on one."  Lyger's claws started to glow.  "NOW TO END THIS!!!"

_'YOU WOULDN'T!!!!  YOU CAN'T!!!!!'_

"I can and I will!!  This is what you get for hurting my friends and almost killing my best friend!!!  STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!!!"  Lyger sliced through the top of the command wolf.  The cockpit opened and Streak jumped out before the zoid blew up.  He started running away.

Lyger ran over to the Genesis, "Leon, can you get up?"

_'Yeah but I can't do much anymore.'_

"Don't worry, he doesn't have a zoid anymore.  What could he do?"

******

Leena watched as an explosion rose up.  She hoped Bit and Leon were all right.  She was also concerned about Ashley.  She got shot for crying out loud!  Leena was afraid that Ashley wouldn't make it.  Her pulse was fading.

"Brad!!  Take Ashley and go to a hospital as fast as you can!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine Naomi can help me walk!  Now go!!  I think Ashley won't last much longer."  Brad rushed over to Ashley, but before he picked her up something strange happened….

"….Be careful…..He'll strike you….down……if your not…..careful…."

"Was just me or was Ashley talking to us while she was unconscious?"

Naomi noticed Brad's hesitation, "Brad hurry!!!"  He scooped her up being careful with her, before he left he turned towards Leena and Naomi.

"Be careful.  It 's not over."  The two women nodded and Brad started running in the direction of the jeep.  Naomi helped Leena onto her feet.  Naomi steadied Leena so she could keep off her sprained foot. They heard someone come up from behind them.  They turned to see Streak, covered in sweat.

"You will die!!!!" The girls were in shock and didn't move.  A smirk came on Streaks face, "Wait, I have an even better plan for you two."  He backed behind the boulders but didn't move the aim of his gun.  They couldn't move.

"What should we do?" Leena whispered so that Streak couldn't hear.

"All we can do is wait for Bit and Leon to come back."  So they waited.  They heard something coming towards them, they turned to see the Lyger and Genesis.  They were happy and sad at the same time.  They looked where Streak disappeared wondering what he was planning.

"You guys okay!" Leon jumped out of Genesis, but Bit remained in the Lyger.  Mainly because he didn't no how to get out.  Naomi and Leena nodded slowly, their faces very pale.

"We're just peachy."  Leon knew they were lying, let's just call it a gift of his.

"Don't move!!!"  Streak came out of his hiding place his gun aimed at Leena.  The Lyger made a slight movement.  "If you move I'll pull the trigger!!!"  The Lyger stopped moving.

Bit's voice came from the Lyger, "What do you want?"

"Your Lyger and the Genesis."

"Why?"

"Because the files that your father left you are what your using right now."

"I know."

"Huh?" Streak was in shock.

"I figured when all this happened to me that **_this_** is what you wanted."

"I guess it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"It wasn't."

"Now you give it to me or your girlfriend dies!"

"I would love to but I'm stuck."

"Just another excuse!"  he pulled the trigger everyone closed their eyes.

_*Click*, *Click* _

Everyone opened his or her eyes.  The gun that Streak had was jammed.  Leon took the opportunity and punched him in the stomach.  Streak spit some blood out and went into unconsciousness.

"I'm glad this is all over," Bit said as the Lyger moved closer.

"Yeah, open your cockpit so that we can pile in."

"I would, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Don't ask me.  Just get on Lyger and we'll go see Doc."

Leon nodded in agreement, "Where's Ashley and Brad?"

Naomi explained, "Brad rushed Ashley to the hospital."

"Okay the first thing I'm going to do is go and see if she's okay."  They tied Streak up hopped on top of the Lyger and walked of in the sunset, Genesis followed.  She looked back at the ruins.

_'It's all over,' _and with that she continued onward.

Author's Note:  Well that's over!!  YAAAYYY!!  Now I don't have to worry about the fighting scene.  Don't worry, there'll be an epilogue.  Sorry about the long wait and I'll try to make the last chapter good.  Please Review!!!


	16. In the End...

Disclaimer:  I don't own zoids….oh poo. L

Shattered Rain

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 16:  In the End…

Author's Note:  I can't believe this…it's the end of the story.  Well not yet.  There still one more chapter.  In a way I'm happy that's it over, but then again I'm not.  All you readers are probably thinking…what the hell is she thinking?  ;) Well I think about a sequel, but I'm not sure.  Here's the last chapter!!!!!!!

Ashley slowly opened her eyes, and looked around.  Sleeping in a chair next to her was Leon with his arms folded.  She smiled, leaned over and messed up his hair.  She always wanted to do that.  The door opened ad Leena came in.

"Ashley!!  Your awake!!"  Ashley nodded.  "You missed everything."

Ashley padded the bed, "Do tell!!!"

"Well, after Streak shot you, Bit and Leon got all mad and everything!  Bit jumped into the Lyger and Leon went into your Genesis…"

Ashley cut in, "WHAT!!!  Genesis wouldn't let anyone in except for me!"

"Well, Leon begged her just this once to pilot her.  Then they went off to battle and the battle is a mystery to me.  Streak managed to get to Naomi and me; Brad had already taken you to the hospital.  He threatened to shoot us, but then Leon and Bit came back.  Leon got out and Streak tried to shoot but his gun was stuck."

"FIGURES!!" Ashley said laughing, "We have too much luck!!!!"

"But the battle is over and the Lyger won't let Bit out."

"He's still stuck in there!?!"

"Yeah, it's been about 2 days since the battle."

"Oh my God!!!  Ashley was trying to get up but she quickly sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to see the Lyger 0!!"

"But you can't!!  You can't even stand up by yourself!"

"Don't worry she won't be by herself."

The two women turned around to see Leon awake and alert.  Ashley smiled brightly; Leena frowned.

"Leon, the doctor said she couldn't leave this room for another week!"  Ashley made a smug grin.

"Do you wanna see Bit again?"

Leena was taken back slightly, "Ye…of course I do!"

"Then you should let me get Bit out."

"Well what are we waiting for!?!" Leon got up from his chair.

"But I can't walk," Ashley said.

"You don't need to," Leon scooped Ashley up in her arms.  Ashley smiled, and leaned her head against his shoulder.  Leena couldn't help but to smile.

******

Jamie and Doc furiously typed away at some computers.

"Jamie any luck!?!"

"No luck!!"

"Damn!"

_/Uh…guys?\_

"BIT!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!"

_/*grumble* Never mind.\_

The doors burst opened.  Leon, with Ashley in his arms, and Leena came in.

"Ashley you're supposed to be recovering at the hospital!!" Jamie yelled.

"I can't rest until Bit is out of there!"

"Now I'm not sure about the not resting part," Leon stated.  Ashley made a disappointed type of face.

"Anyway!  Jamie can you go find that helmet thingy I was working on?"

"Sure but you might get electrocuted again!  And the state your in I'm not sure you'll survive!!"

"Don't worry, I got everything figured out."

"Let's hope so, I don't know what I would do without you," Leon said sadly.

Leena butted in, "AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  How cute!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh Leena!!" Ashley said with a mischievous grin, "If you keep out of our business I won't mention a certain time at the restaurant!!!"

Leena face turned crimson red, "B..B..BIT STARTED IT!!!!!!!"

"What?  You said you liked it!!  Oh I should've known!!"  Ashley laughed.  Everyone else was just confused.  (Author's Note:  Remember, this is before Leon and Naomi came so that means.  There was Ashley, Bit, Leena, and Brad.)

_/People!  Puh-lease!\_

"Right I'll go get that helmet," Jamie ran out of the garage.  Leena pulled a seat next to a computer, and Leon put Ashley in it.  Jamie came back quickly.  Ashley took a plug and gave it to Leon.

"Plug this in to the Lyger." He stood there for a second, "Leon?"  He leaned over and kissed Ashley on the forehead.  She turned bright red.

"Be careful."

_/Go Leon!!!!\_

"SHUT UP BIIITTT!!!!!!!!!  DO YOU WANT OUT OR WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

_/Yes, m'am…\_ Ashley grumbled and went back to work, still bright red.  She started by typing and put on the helmet.  She could now talk to Bit without anyone hearing.

_/So Bit…How do you feel?\_

_/Hmmm…Let's see…I'm starving and I need to go to the GOD DAMN BATHROOM!!!………Other than that I'm just peachy…|_

_/It's good to know that you're all right.\_

_/I'm not even going to comment on that.\_

_/GOOD!!  Now let's see what we have here.  AAHHAAA!!!!!  You idiot!!!  Are you a blind bat!!!\_

_/What'ya call me!?!\_

_/You see!  You just need to type in the password!!\  _Ashley started typing on the computer next to her.

_/What passwAAACCCCKKK!!!\ _A small compartment in the Lyger's stomach opened up, and Bit fell out of it.

"BIIITTT!!!" Leena ran over to him, and helped him up; he smiled at her then looked to Ashley.  She gave the peace symbol and winked.

"You wanna know what the password is?"  

"Sure what the heck."

"Two words…Bit Cloud."

"YOUR KIDDING ME!!!"

"Afraid not."  Bit let a sigh, then looked at everyone; then his stomach growled, everyone sweat dropped.

"Do you mind if we can have dinner early?"

Doc laughed, "Sure thing Bit!"

"Yeah you saved the day!!!" Jamie added.

"Awww…guys don't make me blush." Bit said, Leena helped him go out of the garage. (Author's Note:  Remember he hasn't had anything to eat for 2 days, so he'll be a little weak.) Leon picked Ashley up.

"You have to get to the hospital."

She gave him a puppy dogface.

"No!!  Not the puppy face!!!!"

"Leon, I don't want to go back and eat dinner at the hospital.  Have you ever tasted that stuff!?!"

Leon sighed, "Okay I'll bring you some food every day, and you can eat here with the rest of the group tonight."  Ashley hugged him.

"THANK YOU!!!"

******

Bit patted his stomach, "I needed that."

Ashley agreed, "Yeah!! And I hope you guys make some food for me!"

Brad laughed, "Yeah if you keep eating that hospital food you'll have to stay there for another month!"  Ashley then looked thoughtful.

"How long do I have to stay at the hospital?"

"Two weeks," Naomi replied.

"TWO WEEKS!!!!  I don't want to stay there that long!!!!!!"

"Don't worry I'll visit you every day," Leon assured her.  She smiled brightly.

"Hey don't forget about us," Bit said as the others nodded.  Ashley was overjoyed; she hugged Leon.

She was on the brink of tears, "You all are the best friends anyone can have!"

Everyone smiled.

******

((It has been over a week now, and everyone kept his or her promise to Ashley.  Leon brought her a beautiful red rose every day.))

"Hello dear lady!" Leon came in with his rose for Ashley.

Ashley giggled, "Hello kind sir."

"I hope thee lady would be honored by thy rose," he got on one knee and handed it gently to her.

"Do not worry, for thee lady accepts." She took the rose and placed it in a jar where the other roses were kept.  She then stared out of the window, which was closed.  Leon got up and opened it.  The breeze came in.

"MMmmmm…..nice…..thank you."  He sat on her bed.

"You make it look like you haven't felt fresh air ever since I left yesterday."

"You would be surprised," she said with a smile.

"Speaking of surprises.  I have one for you."

"Really!?!" He nodded.  "Tell me pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!!!!"

"Okay, okay.  I convinced the doctors that I could take you home."

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"

"I knew you would be excited," Leon said with a smile.

******

"So are you glad everything is okay?" Leena asked Bit as they waited for Leon and Ashley to come out.

"Everything is okay.

"What do you mean okay???"

"There's one thing missing."

"What?"

"This…" He leaned over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.  At first she was surprised but quickly relaxed into it.  When they finally broke they heard someone whistle.  They turned to Leon and Ashley in a wheel chair.  Both of them blushed.

"I'm so happy!!!!"  Ashley shouted.  

Leon laughed, "Yup everything's perfect!!!!"

Bit and Leena chipped in at the same time, "YEAH!!!"

_Everything was right…_

_Leena and Bit was together…_

_Leon and Ashley were together…_

_Brad and Naomi were just realizing the feelings for each other…_

_The Lyger 0 and Genesis were happy that the past was done and over…_

_And everyone lived happily ever after……well almost everyone._

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!  I SWEAR I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU BIT CLOUD!!!!!!!  IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!"  An outraged Streak was banging on the bars of his cell.  That's where he'll stay…..for now.

THE END

Author's Note:  There's _Shattered Rain _I hope you enjoyed this story.  I'm not sure about a sequel; I guess it matters on how many reviews I get.  But I'm definitely doing a side story using the same characters.  I already have half of it done.  All I have to do is type it in.  So look out for it.  And please review.

Bye guys!!!  Don't worry you'll hear from me again! ;)


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer:  I don't own zoids…that was the 18th time I said that to be exact. ;p

Shattered Rain

By:  Crystal of Psyche

Epilogue

Author's Note:  Thank you guys!!!  Don't worry I working out the sequel in my head.  So there is an 85% chance of there actually being a sequel.  I'm going to finish _Beaten_ first, and maybe some more stories.  That's a MAYBE!!!  Well to kinda clean up the story, here's the epilogue!!!

YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

"Please Leena your gonna make me YYYAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWNNNNN!!!!!  SEE!!"

"Quit your wining Ashley."

"But Bit!!!  It's boring now that everything is over!"

Leena snorted, "Yeah, we've haven't had a decent zoid battle since then.  How long ago was that two months!!"

"What should we do?"  Ashley asked sitting Indian style on the couch.

"You know we could always break Streak out of jail and fight him," Bit suggested.

Leena and Ashley both gave him a funny look, "Yeah RIGHT!!!"

"Geez you make it sound like I wasn't kidding."  Leena and Ashley glanced at each other and smiled.

"Hello!  Is anyone home?" A voice came from the garage.  In a flash Ashley disappeared, while Leena and Bit slowly went to the garage.  When they got there Ashley was in Leon's arms.

"Hey Bro!" Leena said.

"Hey guys!"

"What brings you here?"

"Back at the Flugeul (Author's Note: Spelled Wrong!) Base no one was there.  So I was hoping some of you guys were here."

"Yep!  We're here and now we could all do something together!" Ashley shouted.

Leon blinked, "Where is everyone?"

"Jamie and Dad went to Oscar's, and Brad went on a date with…."

Ashley and Leena said at the same time, "…Naomi!!!!"

"That's where she was."

At the moment Ashley and Leena were giggling their heads off and gossiping at the same time.  The boys had their own situation.

"Should we have a double date?" asked Leon.

"Right now?"

"Yeah sure they'll love it!"

"All right let's go rent a movie!"

Leon chuckled, "MOVIE is the key word!"

"Yeah but it the video game was a lot of fun."  They both laughed then noticed the girls run off for a minute, and then they rushed out with boots, gloves, and jackets.  For you see it's winter times now.  So obviously they wanted to play in the SNOW!!!

"I guess the movie will have to wait!" Bit laughed as he rushed inside to get his gear too.  Leon already had his.  Leon walked outside only to be pounded by two snowballs.

"HEY!!" He heard giggling behind a tree.  He snuck behind the tree, and found two girls snickering their heads off.  He smiled and jumped out.

"AAAHHHHH!!!  It's Leon!!!!  Put me down!!!!" Ashley screamed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  She was pounding (NOT TO HARD!!) on his back.

"BIT!!  COME TO MY RESCUE!!" Ashley screamed again.  "Leon put me down!"

"Okay!"

"NO NOT LIKE"

THUD!

"…That" Ashley tried to come out of the human in print in the 5-foot snow.  Leon laughed and lended her a hand.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah maybe to you!"

"Come on!!  You can't get mad at me!"

Ashley thought for a moment, "Hmmm…Your right.  But I CAN do this!"  Ashley did a drop kick making Leon fall back into the snow making another human imprint.  

"HA!!"

"Help me out!"

"Okay," Ashley leaned over stretching out her hand.  Leon grabbed it and pulled her in the snow again.  (Author's Note:  They sure like to push each other in the snow! ;D)

"Gotcha!"

"Let's call it a truce," Ashley put out her hand.

Leon took it and accepted it, "Okay"

"Do you think we'll catch a cold?"

"Not a chance!"

******

"ACHOO!!  LEON THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" Ashley hugged her blanket closer to her trying to keep warm.  Leon who was on the other couch was doing the same thing.

"I can't predict the future!"

Ashley shivered, "Bit and Leena better get back here soon with that movie!"

"Cold?"

Ashley snorted, "How nice of you to notice!!"

"Then come over here."

"Huh?"

"I'll keep you warm." Ashley got up slowly almost hesitantly. And walked over to him and sat in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her body.  She stiffened but then relaxed.  She snuggled up against him trying to find a comfy spot.

"Warm now?" He spoke softly.

"Mmmhhhh," Ashley closed her eyes and went into a soft dream.  Leon stroked her long red hair, which was now out of its normal braided pigtails.  He watched her sleep peacefully for about ten minutes until he too fell asleep.

******

"I'm telling ya!  It's a good movie!"

"I guess so Leena."

"Trust me Bit!  It's GREAT I've seen it about…" She immediately quieted down when she saw Bit put a finger to his mouth.  Then he pointed towards the couches.  Leon and Ashley were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

"Awwww!"  Leena whispered as she tiptoed to the couch, with Bit close behind.

"Should we wake them up?" He whispered.  Both of them kept their voices low.

"No…it would ruin the moment."

"Then let me do one thing…" He left quickly and returned with a camera.

"What are you doing!?!" Leena hissed.

"What does it look like I'm taking a picture." Leena rolled her eyes as he took the picture.

"What should we do now?" Leena asked.

Bit shrugged, "I don't know…Wait!  Let's watch the movie."

"Just the two of us?"

Bit's voice softened, "Exactly."  Leena blushed slightly and nodded her head.  Bit took her hand and they went off to find another TV room.

******

Half way through the movie bit was asleep and had one arm around Leena.  Leena was leaning on his shoulder watching the movie.

She sighed, "Guess he's not the romantic type."  She then giggled.  But heard a big knock that came from the garage.

She slowly slipped out of Bit's grip which was pretty hard, and tiptoed out of the room into the garage.  The person outside knocked harder.

"Do you want to wake everyone up!?!?!" She yelled but realized it was Harry.  She paled.

"LEENA!!!  Honey, I just want to tell you that I think I might have a clew of where your friend might be and…"

"Harry…We found her a long time ago.  Beat the bad guy, and now everyone's happy.  Ashley and Leon are together, and me and Bit are togeth…" Leena quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Y…yyoouu…meeaaannn…"

"Yes, I'm sorry Harry.  But I love Bit, and he loves me.  We could still be friends…can't we?"

Harry just stood there until, he took Leena's hand and kissed it gently, "Yes, we will remain friends.  Bit's a lucky guy."  Leena smiled broadly.

"BYE HARRY!!!" She said while waving.  He waved back with a slight smug type of look.  Jumped into his Dark Horn and drove off.  Leena jumped up and down with joy, and ran back to where Bit was.  She jumped onto him, waking him.

"Wha?"  Leena grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

*****

"Do you think they'll breathe any time soon." Ashley said.  Both her and Leon were spying.  They were awake about ten minutes now and had been doing a spy game.

"Ten dollars I say they last another five minutes!"

"Leon that's horrible!  Betting on your own sister!"

"Fifteen dollars!"

"Your on!!"

*****

Finally about a couple of minutes later Bit and Leena finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Bit said in between breaths.

"Bit Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

"And I love you Leena Tauros…"

THE END!!!!!!!!

Author's Note:  Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwww!  That was so romantic!!!

Phoenix: Please stop me from hurling!

POW!!!!!

Crystal: Younger brothers!  A big pain in the…

Phoenix:  You better not be cussing or I'll tell Mom!!!

Crystal: *grumbles* ANYWAY!!!!!

Phoenix: She wants you all to review her.

Crystal:  Leave NOW!!!!!!!! *slams the door on Phoenix*

Phoenix:  *from behind the door* Did I mention I really liked the ending?

Crystal:  Ignore him…I'm still trying to work on the sequel, if there is one.  If you have any ideas you'll be doing the other reviewers a favor, because I'm struggling in getting an idea!!!!!  And if I don't get an idea soon, then I'm sorry guys there just won't be a sequel.

Phoenix:  Man you could make the most boring speeches.

Crystal:  How did you get back in here!?!

SLAM!!!

Phoenix: …Ouch…

Crystal:  I love you all who reviewed me…you really make my day when you do!  Bye!!  Hopefully I'll be back soon!


	18. The sequel!

Guys I know it's been awhile since I updated with this story, but I have a very important announcement.

There are some people out there that don't know that I already have the sequel to this story up. I'm just trying to make life easier for you.

Some people are begging me for a sequel, and I don't know how to tell them that there is already one up.

To those who know that the sequel is up just ignore this. And I promise that I'll work more on it. I even updated recently, so there should be another chapter up.

And the sequel's name is..drum roll please?

*drum roll starts*

Thank yall! The sequel name is_Come Back to Me_

Well TOOTLES!!!


End file.
